


千年等一回【藏源】

by D_Young



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 16:31:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 43,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_Young/pseuds/D_Young
Summary: 这篇是藏源哦～文如其名，是一个白蛇与人的故事，但和白蛇传没有什么关系哈。17岁的源氏偶遇了一条奄奄一息的白蛇并把它带回了家，没想到牵扯出一个横跨千年的故事……已完结。





	1. Chapter 1

第一章

都说上天是公平的，给人开了一扇门，就必定会关上一扇窗。岛田家凭着龙神庇佑，也算是呼风唤雨，长盛不衰，可到了这一代，老天偏要开个玩笑。新任的岛田家主在妻子诞下第一个儿子的第二天早上从噩梦中醒来，他梦见两个青年穿着绣着岛田家家徽的浴衣，互相推搡着进入了他为计划中的第二个孩子准备的卧房，脱光了衣物拥吻在一起。他清晰地看见其中一个青年的容貌，瘦削的颧骨与薄嘴唇同自己年轻的时候颇有几分相似。家主认为这是冥冥中的某种预言，预示着他的后代会如梦中的情景一样行乱伦之事。最终他想出了一个下策，为了防止乱伦的事情发生，他不会再要第二个孩子。  
那是一个冬天，外面天寒地冻，飘着鹅毛大雪，岛田家的大宅里却一片温暖和乐，所有人都为新生命的诞生而喜悦。他被起名“半藏”，最优秀的武士。可好景不长，下一个冬天到来时，尚裹在襁褓里的小人儿却因为感染了流感，突然夭折。全家上下为之哀恸，而夫人在消沉了很久之后，终于又下定决心，再生一个孩子。又是一个冬天，岛田家又迎来了一个小少爷，源氏。为了防止悲剧再次发生，全家上下都对他精心照顾，宠爱有加。

“源氏少爷今天上哪儿玩去了？”老仆福山忙为从大雪中匆匆跑回家的少年撑着门，待他进来，又作势要帮他脱下外套。但源氏扭了扭身体拒绝了，将一只手指竖在嘴上，“嘘”了一声，神神秘秘地一手捂着胸前，一手解开大衣的扣子，露出他胸前抱着的东西来。  
“哦哟，可吓了我一跳，您怎么抱着一条蛇回来了？胸前可冷？别着凉！”福山见他怀里露出一块白色，凑近一看，才发现是一条通体洁白、只有两指粗的小蛇，惊得心里咯噔一下。  
“不碍事，我都把它焐暖和了！我在树林里捡的，本来也不想带它回来，但它好像一直跟着我，让我遇见三次，我看它似乎要冻僵了，就把它揣在怀里带回来了。”少年小心翼翼地用手指戳了戳白蛇的额头，见它没反应，又着急起来，“它就要冻死了，快帮我找个容器来，我要把它带回房间里取暖。”  
福山自然不敢怠慢少爷，忙吩咐人去把仓库里一个闲置的玻璃缸搬到源氏房间去，一面又秉着一种对小主人的责任感，跟在源氏身边唠唠叨叨，“少爷别嫌我啰嗦，您怕是也听说过《农夫与蛇》的故事，说是那蛇最后咬死了救了他的农夫。少爷，动物可分不清善恶，小心真咬着您，何况蛇需要冬眠，怎么还会在冰天雪地里乱爬呀……”  
可源氏一句也没听进去，那蛇果然拥有一种神秘的诱惑力，让源氏不由自主地想与它亲近。源氏让人在玻璃缸里放上砂石干草和树枝，把白蛇安安稳稳地放在了里面。源氏在床上东翻西滚，半夜才勉强睡着，一大早天刚蒙蒙亮的时候，他就一轱辘爬起来跃到玻璃缸前去看他的新宠物了。白蛇似乎很满意它的新家，尾巴缠着一条树枝，下巴搁在软软的干草上，但依旧一动不动。源氏忍不住敲了敲玻璃，把蛇惊醒了，它瞬间抬起了头颈，冲着声音传来的方向吐信子，也不知是觉得自己受到了威胁，还是想威胁来人。  
“你是不是饿了？”源氏凑近了观察，鼻子抵在冰凉的玻璃上，一开口，玻璃上就结了一小块水雾，又很快消散了。白蛇仿佛听懂他说话似的，扭动着身体将头探向源氏，瞳孔眯成一条细缝。“那你就是饿了。”源氏让福山拿来准备好的活老鼠丢进了玻璃缸。白蛇猛地冲向老鼠，一口咬上它的脖子，接着卷起细长的身体，将老鼠整个紧紧裹了起来，老鼠很快窒息而死。源氏饶有兴趣地观察白蛇张开嘴巴，将老鼠整个裹进嘴里，囫囵吞下，甚至能清晰地看见老鼠经过他的喉咙和腹部造成的隆起。  
“少爷，您看见蛇性多凶猛了吧，我看还是把它放在其他房间吧，别教它哪天钻出来伤了您啊。何况……您要是有什么闪失，老爷夫人怪罪下来，我们也消受不起……”  
“它不会伤害我的，我能感觉到它喜欢我。我自己去跟父亲说，就说这事与你们无关。”

福山担心的事情并没有发生，白蛇与岛田家相安无事地过了一个冬天，也从未做出伤害源氏的举动。时间久了，源氏便会在自己独处的时候，把蛇从玻璃缸里放出来，让它缠在自己身上玩耍。也许因为源氏救下它时就是把它焐在胸前的，白蛇对源氏的胸膛有特别的好感，经常顺着他的衣服下摆爬进去，用覆盖着湿凉鳞片的身体磨蹭着他，再从领口爬出来，挂在他的脖子上，逗得他咯咯直笑。  
天气终于有转暖的迹象，院子里的积雪也变成了一滩滩水渍。往常福山每天早上都会来叫源氏起床，顺便送来早饭和白蛇的食物，这天却缺席了。又逢周末，源氏一直睡到将近中午才悠悠转醒，朦胧中感到有人在掐他的脖子，呼吸困难，他想呼救，却发不出任何声音，想坐起来，却发现四肢完全不能活动。他的意识已经完全清醒了，困在僵尸一般的身体里，觉得自己就快窒息而死。然后他想到了白蛇，他想让白蛇来碰碰他，把他的身体带出这个僵局。在他终于从喉咙里挤出一声呜咽时，四肢突然像被解除了冻结的魔咒，他不由自主地从床上弹起来，却意外发现白蛇正缠在自己的脖子上酣睡。他这才发现，白蛇已不是刚捡到时那副弱不禁风的样子，一个冬天过去了，它已经长大了一圈，足以在缠上自己时成为负担，造出梦魇。  
“醒醒，小家伙，你几乎让我窒息了！”源氏提着白蛇的脖子要将它从自己身上扯下来，白蛇似乎不情愿地绷了绷身体，慢悠悠地卷动着腹部的鳞片，松开绕在源氏脖子上的身体，在他肩膀上爬了一圈，松松垮垮地挂着，对着他的鼻子吐了吐信子，又凑近用下巴蹭了蹭源氏的脸颊。源氏被它蹭得发痒，却不想回应它这种类似撒娇的举动，硬是把白蛇从自己身上摘下来，放回玻璃缸里去了。  
源氏刚穿好衣服，就听见了一阵敲门声，他去开门，发现门口端着早餐的人不是福山，而是平时多在厨房忙活的吉田。他比福山年轻得多，还不到三十岁，但他凭着出色的厨艺，被家主从某个餐馆挖来，为岛田家掌勺。他天生一副喜庆的模样，笑起来总会把一双眼睛眯成两条细缝，也总是开心果似的爱说些俏皮话。但他今天显然不太开心，带着凝重中又带些惊慌的表情，两条粗粗的眉毛之间挤出了一条深沟——人们都说，假如哪天吉田也哭丧着脸，那一定是有什么真正可怕的事情发生了。源氏也注意到了这一点，在他开口之前就连忙问他：“出什么事了，福山怎么没来？”  
吉田张了张嘴，没有立马答话，仿佛是突然忘了自己早已组织好的语言，要在脑中重新编排一遍似的。源氏给他让了条道，示意他进屋把早餐放下再说。吉田往白蛇的玻璃缸那里迅速地瞟了一眼又慌忙收回目光，将早餐放在桌子上，艰难地咽了咽口水，哑着嗓子开口：“福山伯他……突然过世了！”  
源氏显然吃了一惊，他一向不太担心福山的身体状况，因为福山虽然已经六十多岁了，但每天坚持运动和健康的生活习惯，一副势必要活到一百岁的样子。源氏深吸一口气，关切地问，“出……出什么意外了？”  
“不知道，今天早上大家都没看见他，你知道的，他一向起床很早，九点多的时候我去敲他的房门，敲了半天都没反应，门又从里面锁着，我便又找了西村和北原来，弄坏了门锁才进去，发现他躺在床上，面色发青，已经没气了！”吉田慌慌张张地说完一串，想了想又补充了几句，“他看起来不像是受了什么外伤，老爷已经叫了人来鉴定死因了，让我先来叫少爷起床，一会儿我还要去答话……”  
源氏仿佛也受到吉田的感染，表情也黯淡下来，他不由自主地看向自己的宠物。白蛇将自己盘成几圈，卧在草垫上一动不动，好像也读懂了屋里悲伤的空气，显得有些消沉。  
全家上下忙活了大半天，源氏只要看见自己窗外有人走过，就想起福山的种种好处来，他虽然有些啰嗦，但照顾起人来也是无微不至，才得以让源氏这个混世魔王安全无恙地长大。  
两天后，大家只得到一个毫无说服力的鉴定结果——疑似过度劳累猝死。所有人都不满于这个答案，既然无法确定死因，谁又能防范于未然，保证下一个离奇死亡的人不是自己呢？恐慌的情绪在岛田家滋生，有人传出流言，说是源氏少爷的那条宠物蛇带来了不祥之兆，甚至有长老向家主提议，要杀死白蛇。源氏自然是百般不愿意，不过毕竟也没人能证明白蛇对人有什么直接威胁，更没有发生白蛇伤人的事件，时间一久，也不了了之。生活的轮子还在继续滚动，很快地，也没人再提起这个“灵异事件”。

夏天很快到了，源氏只要在家就把白蛇挂在身上，总是把他母亲吓一跳，也不止一次被父亲警告，别玩火自焚。但他非常享受白蛇冰凉的身体，简直就是他的移动空调，而白蛇也听话得很，没有源氏的允许哪儿也不去。但这个宠物偶尔也会给源氏带来苦恼，经常在不合时宜的时候缠上源氏。  
青春期的少年总有那么一腔欲火在身体里氤氲发酵，等待一个独处的时机得以发泄。源氏有时候后悔坚持把蛇养在自己房间里，因为他发现这蛇过于聪明了，他没法不把它当做一个有意识的人看待，而当着别人的面做某些事情，总有一点儿难为情。于是他选择去浴室，在洗澡的时候抚慰一下自己的小兄弟。他闭着眼睛，一边享受着体外热水的冲淋与体内那股萦绕在下体的热情，一边加快了手上的速度，他觉得自己就快到了。突然，腰上升起一阵凉意，他下意识睁开眼，看见白蛇正在往他腰上盘，伸着头瞅着他的手——和手里硬挺的性器，甚至还好奇地冲他吐信子。源氏不知道为什么自己总能凭直觉体会到白蛇的一些情绪，他猜也许只是自己太爱胡思乱想，或是真的和蛇有了某种神秘的感情联系，能从他的动作看出它的想法，甚至能分辨它在不同情况下吐信子的不同含义。源氏顿时羞红了脸，就像被喜欢的女孩撞破了他的下流秘密一般。他们都一动不动地僵持了几秒，而源氏也顿时性趣全无。他抓住蛇的脖子想把它从腰上扯下来，白蛇却越缠越紧，箍得他有些难受。  
源氏只好随便擦了擦身体从浴室出来，低着头对白蛇进行一番苦口婆心的“教育”，“小家伙，我不想知道你是从哪儿钻进浴室的，但是你应该给我一些自由的空间，而不是时时刻刻黏着我，甚至还任性地在你的主人一丝不挂地解决生理问题的时候挂在他身上围观。假如……假如我以后要是有了伴侣，我总不能在腰上挂着一条蛇与别人做爱，那会把对方吓跑的！”说完，他又自嘲般笑笑，“你怎么听得懂呢，但是说真的，下次不许这样了。”  
源氏话音还没落，白蛇就猛然松开了自己身体对源氏的桎梏，逃也一般蹿进了自己的小窝盘了起来，背对着源氏。当源氏走到它眼前时，它又赌气似的，卷动着身体将头转了个方向，然后整个晚上都安安静静地窝成一卷，也没有搭理源氏任何一次挑逗。  
第二天早上，源氏给白蛇投食，但它看也没看一眼。那只活耗子在本就不太大的玻璃缸里乱窜，把里面的干草搅和得乱七八糟，甚至还跳到白蛇身上撒野。白蛇终于失去了耐心，绷紧肌肉将上半身弹了起来，张开嘴准确地咬上了老鼠的脖子，瞬间让它的猎物断了气。但它随后又嫌弃地松开了那团灰扑扑的东西，钻进了干草堆窝了起来。源氏把手伸进玻璃缸里，小心翼翼地戳了戳白蛇的身体，但白蛇除了缩了缩鳞片警告他不要靠近，再也没有别的动作。  
源氏注意到它反常的反应，以为白蛇曲解了自己的意思，又开始和它说话——或许更像是一次愚蠢的自言自语：“你误会我了，我没让你不理我啊，哎呀，我该怎么和你解释呢，我要是会说蛇语就好了。有个童话，说一个国王有一条白蛇，每天从它身上取一块肉吃下去，就能通晓动物的语言。但我肯定不会吃你的，哈哈……”源氏自觉气氛有些尴尬，毕竟白蛇还是没有反应，他又忍不住戳了白蛇一下，“你生气了？你动一动，就当回答我一下，嗯？”  
“我没有生气。”  
源氏听见了一个低沉的男声，而且正正好好回答了他的问题，但周围除了他和蛇，就没有第二个活物。他以为自己是太想得到宠物的回应而产生了幻听，直到他清晰地看见蛇立起了上身，冲他吐了吐信子，然后他又听见一句：“是我在说话，没错，你那该死的宠物。”

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

第二章

龙是一种古老的生物，数量稀少，寿命却长得超出人类的想象。一千年前，有一对神龙兄弟，南风神龙和北风神龙，他们遵照上天交付他们的责任与权力，共同统治凡间的动物与人类，维持万物的平衡与和谐，接受他们的景仰与侍奉。  
岁月漫长，工作繁杂，能力相当的两条神龙就算是亲密无间的兄弟，也不见得能够毫无矛盾地和平共处。又或许是爱之深责之切，南风神龙对他弟弟的要求近乎苛刻，稍有叛逆或是失误便会演变成一场激烈的争吵，导致人间也时常不得安宁，轻则大雨倾盆，重则人祸四起。  
南风神龙将自己这种控制狂的行为归结为整天只能与弟弟四目相对，太久没有遇见其他同类有些寂寞，而且凡间的事务过于无聊，只好时不时挑逗一下弟弟以供消遣，殊不知每次都把挑逗变成了挑战，让他很是苦恼。这种苦恼渐渐变得不可收拾，他清晰地认识到自己对北风神龙的感情不仅是兄弟情，而是一种强烈的占有欲，他不希望弟弟分给凡间的注意力比给自己的多，而在北风神龙例行去人间巡视的时候，他的心底就会隐约升起一丝难以捉摸的嫉妒来。这些情绪他无处诉说，只好在胸中越积越厚，以至于每次北风神龙不知天高地厚地对他油嘴滑舌又故意动手动脚的时候，他都想让弟弟见识一下什么叫“龙性本淫”。  
南风神龙有时候觉得拥有作为神的特权——窥探天机并不是一件好事，假如不是对那“天机”的一知半解，也就不至于犯下一个让他付出一千年代价的错误。就在他为自己对弟弟的邪念而不耻的时候，他在一次梦中偶然看见了他的，或者说天下苍生命中注定的一场浩劫，人间变成地狱，混乱不止、战争不休，长达千年之久。骄傲的南风神龙自然不允许自己的统治下发生这种意外，他开始寻找这场劫难的可能诱因，希望能够化解这次危机。

“哥哥，那对兄妹是真心相爱，你让他们的父亲把妹妹嫁给一个她不爱的人，她不会幸福的！”北风神龙对哥哥的做法颇为不满，在他看来，就应该让人类遵循自己内心的想法去做事，并且实现他们合理的愿望。  
“你不会不懂什么是伦理道德，不会不知道他们的行为就是乱伦。等到生米煮成熟饭，让他们遭到世人的耻笑，还生出畸形的怪物，那才是悲剧的开始。”  
“你总是对人们相爱嗤之以鼻，你觉得人与人结合只是为了种族的繁衍。如果硬生生拆散一对相爱的恋人，破坏万物之间最自然最美好的情感，那岂不也是违背了上天的秩序，要招致灾祸吗？你害怕的根本不是他们会生出畸形的孩子，而是他们相爱的事实，因为你根本不懂爱情！”北风神龙对哥哥的冷漠感到失望，但事已做成，没有回转的余地，只好和他争论。  
“难道你就懂吗？！你不过是看多了那些人类的卿卿我我，被爱的表象迷惑。人类是冲动和愚蠢的，他们为了爱可没少明争暗斗尔虞我诈，在我看来还不如动物的交配，至少它们的目的简单明确，对他们的种群来说百利而无一害。”  
“哥哥分明是嫉妒了，这里哪有另一个同类能和你一起分享爱情的甜蜜呢？想必哥哥也不会爱我吧，我可是一直爱着你呢，可你怎么会同我一起触犯这种绝对禁忌呢……”  
北风神龙说得轻飘飘的，却给了南风神龙心上重重一击。他决不允许这种违背伦理的事情在自己身上发生，讽刺的却是对方也有这种心意，还偏偏能戳中自己的痛处，倘若自己能够真诚一点，简直就是一拍即合。但他不会回应弟弟的感情，不会承认自己对弟弟早已有超出手足之情的想法。但他似乎明白了，若是他们果真按照北风神龙所说，任这种“最自然”的感情发展下去，一定会是一场灾难，造成梦中预言的人间浩劫。  
南风神龙将尖利的脚爪刺入弟弟的胸膛时，想的是终于斩断了双方理不清的情丝，消除了理念上的分歧，熄灭了劫难的导火索。彼时风云骤变，天昏地暗，北风神龙的陨落并不如南风神龙所预料的那样，能够化解危机。随着北风神龙尸体的腐化，南风神龙本应平静的内心也开始了难耐的煎熬，无论他怎么努力，都无法使人间如以前一样和谐，大地的主宰——人类，在失去了神龙兄弟的制衡之后，变得越来越狂妄自大，自以为是地四处挑起战争，越来越多地侵犯其他生物赖以生存的土地，穷兵黩武，极尽野蛮，将人间变成地狱一般残酷。  
南风神龙这才发现自己被命运残忍地摆了一道，拼命想避免的，反而就那么畅通无阻地发生了。他才明白，只有他们两个同时分别站在天平的两端，才能使他们统治下的凡间获得平衡。  
孤独与悔恨渐渐占据了南风神龙的内心，若是以前，百年的时光也不过是弹指一挥间，而失去了弟弟，他觉得自己就要迷失在仿佛变成腐朽泥淖的时间长河之中。他偶然发现，自己亲手拆散的那对人类兄妹竟然还是突破重重阻碍走到了一起，他们背井离乡，来到一个叫“岛田”的地方，建立了家庭。南风神龙想起了以前和弟弟的争吵，自嘲般笑了。他动用了神力，赐给他们一个健康的孩子，并且时不时去探望、关照。

生命的轮回不会因为任何意外而停下，更高的力量支配着它，一如世间的一切存在都会经历注定的劫数。南风神龙此时又觉得能够探知天机也不一直是坏事，至少他现在知道他的弟弟最终会转世为人，并且降生到他所庇佑的那个人家。这是他所知的关于弟弟的唯一线索，是弥补过错的唯一机会，必须准确地找到他，并且唤醒他沉默多年的神力，带他重新化身为龙。  
被赐福的孩子降生的那天夜里，春雷隆隆，大雨滂沱，一道蓝色的闪电瞬间将夜晚照亮宛如白昼。南风神龙化作龙形虚影潜入男孩降生的小屋，在他的肩膀上留下了一块龙形烙印，显示着自己的慷慨，也算是许下一个庄重的承诺。从此，每当这家有新生命诞生，南风神龙都会现身一次，查看那孩子是否是自己的弟弟，而受到保佑的人们为了获得更多神龙的青睐，经历好几代开枝散叶，已经变成一个人丁兴旺的大家族。他们善于刀剑煅冶，并把这当成了一个发家致富的营生，逐渐远近闻名，许多武士大名的武器都出自他们之手，后来也培养了许多优秀的武士，他们一步步跻身政界，大权在握。在乱世，这个家族竟一步步地将势力扩展到社会的各个领域，在岛田城建成了一个名副其实的“帝国”。他们以“岛田”为姓，盘踞在与雄伟的富士山遥相呼应的山顶，不断地扩张着宅院的面积。为了供奉龙神，还修建了一座七层高塔，请当时最有名的画家，在墙上描绘了南风神龙的模样，定期举行庆典，感谢龙神的荫庇。  
一次次新生命的降生，带给岛田家是欢乐喜悦，因为这标志着家族的繁荣，但对于南风神龙来说，却是一次次的大失所望。他无法在任何一个孩子身上感应到属于北风神龙的神力，尽管他们长大以后都会成为人中龙凤，在南风神龙眼里，都平凡得宛如草芥——但他从未放弃过，依旧在每个孩子降生时显灵、赐福。  
有一年，他见证岛田家的一对兄弟争权夺势互不相让，于是现身与他们对话。“你们应该相亲相爱。”蓝莹莹的龙魂盘踞在七重塔的屋顶，对着手持木剑对练的兄弟俩说教。兄弟俩惊异于龙神现身，互相对视了一眼，却不约而同地脸红。弟弟先鼓起勇气开口，犹犹豫豫地看向龙神，“因为……因为哥哥身体不好，我想为他分担责任，工作太繁重，哥哥会吃不消的。”他偷瞄了一眼身边更为瘦削的少年，仿佛在为说出了什么秘密而不好意思。年长的少年却直视着自己的弟弟，一板一眼地回应他：“可你年纪还小，本该过着无忧无虑的生活，我又怎么忍心让你过早浸淫在这个复杂浑浊的世界？”南风神龙听了他们的解释，满意地点点头消失了——那两个少年让他自愧不如，他自己又何时呵护过弟弟，感同身受地在乎他的想法呢。

就这样又过了许多年。制造、贩卖世界上顶尖的武器始终是岛田家庞大家业的核心支柱，在狂妄的人类最终失去了对自己制造的智能机械的控制，并且最终导致智械危机时，岛田家却化危机为机遇，凭着他们为人类军队提供的先进武器，又大赚了一笔。南风神龙此时才再次接收到上天的启示，又是一个预言之梦，他看见三四年后的岛田家将降生一个非同寻常的男婴，他的身上散发着龙的神力，那时距离北风神龙的陨落整整一千年之久。南风神龙一边感叹着弟弟的好命，一边期待着他的降临。  
一夜之间，他尘封千年的感情又被唤起。他不知该以什么心情去迎接弟弟的重生，该如何告诉他真相，该如何唤醒他体内的神龙之力，与他一起重返天界，共同承担这个世界的重任。一个完全遵照内心渴望的计划逐渐成型，南风神龙决定卸下自己为自己戴上的枷锁，从头做一次哥哥，重拾他们之间本就存在的情感。他毫不犹豫地投胎到岛田夫人的肚子里，要做这一代的长子，就在岛田家，他一千年的老朋友家，期待着自己朝思暮想的人。  
于是这是千年来第一次新生降临时龙神没有显灵，家主恐怕自己是哪里得罪了龙神，提前举办了祭龙大典，规模也比往年大了一倍，却连一丁点征兆也没看到。而这个孩子在一年后不幸夭折，也成了龙神缺席的最好印证。  
这一年新型的流感病毒肆虐，许多人未能幸免于难，南风神龙附着的毕竟是肉体凡胎，娇弱的婴儿被一个携带病毒的亲戚抱过之后就严重感染，他身上的神龙之力因为未能在婴儿之身觉醒而根本无济于事，最终还是未能挺过难关，痛苦死去。他特意亮明身份打点了地府，让他在进入轮回道时保存前世的记忆，却因为一个失误不慎落入畜生道，十几年来在世界各地的牧场上将各种家畜的悲惨生活体验了个遍，自然，他的弟弟顺利降生在岛田家时，龙神也没有现身。岛田家这次似乎已经预见到龙神的再次缺席，更加小心翼翼地养育这个未被赐福的孩子，生怕他再出什么意外。南风神龙终于在“源氏”十七岁时，以一条白蛇的形态，在岛田家宅附近的树林里遇见了雪地中玩耍的弟弟。一想到自己的弟弟在这一千年的轮回里不知道都经历了什么，他便能够确定这些年的遭遇一定是某种报应。  
他没有时间再努力进入新的轮回转世为人了，一定要尽快带弟弟回去。人间失去神龙的守护已经二十年，如果任由这乱世愈演愈烈，后果将不可收拾。最快的方式便是利用人的精气修炼成人再努力唤醒龙魂，他知道弟弟一定不会同意他的行为，但是就他现在都毫无能力向那少年坦白的情况，已经别无他法了。  
他贪婪地想汲取源氏身体的热度，毫不克制自己对他的纠缠和依恋。除了源氏之外，他接触最多的便是每天给自己带来食物的福山，他自然而然地将魔爪伸向了这个可怜的老人，最终导致他耗尽精力，在睡梦中沉默死去。他喜欢看源氏惊异于自己极通人性的表现，得意于自己撞破他浴室里的秘密时的惊慌失措与啰啰嗦嗦——那是他第一次发现人类肉体的健美，也迫不及待地想自己也即刻拥有一具，可他只能耐心地一步步来，尽管会害了更多普通人。他想起源氏在得知福山之死后有一阵子的消沉，这让他十分担忧，于是更加想方设法让源氏把精力放在自己身上，而忘记那些悲伤的事实。  
他终于能说话了，他必须想一个厉害的开场白让源氏印象深刻，却在源氏提到“与别人做爱时会吓到别人”的时候莫名其妙吃了飞醋，还担忧起万一弟弟不能接受自己怎么办。而在源氏把他当成人一样对他唠唠叨叨的时候，他满脑子都是其他人对自己的称呼，“源氏少爷的宠物”——他讨厌这个称呼，讨厌到必须在开场白里抱怨这一点。  
“你生气了？你动一动，就当回答我一下，嗯？”白蛇感到源氏软乎乎的手指肚戳了自己一下，他终于忍不住了，“我没有生气。”白蛇自以为这句话并非违心，毕竟他气的不是源氏要求给他更多“私人空间”不是吗？他见源氏愣在那里，仿佛没有听见似的，只得立起上身，补充道：“是我在说话，没错，你那该死的宠物。”

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

第三章

源氏的手僵在空中，白蛇却不以为意地顺着他的手臂爬过去，一如往常将自己松松垮垮地挂在源氏的两只肩膀上。源氏不由自主地想，他养了大半年的宠物蛇突然开口说话了，说的不是听不懂的蛇语，而是清晰的人话，那不是梦，也不是幻听，只是一个有点难以消化的事实而已。源氏在心里嘀咕着，又突然发现自己的直觉果然挺准，这蛇早已超出了动物的存在，今天他学会了说人话，明天说不定就能长出两条腿来，这个时代，机器人都开始和人类讲“人权”了，还有什么是不可能的呢？但当他再想起前一天晚上在浴室里发生的事情时，他几乎不能维持他伪装出的镇静了，比昨晚更甚的羞耻感从心底痒滋滋地爬上他的脊椎和大脑，他满脸的血管顿时充血，脸颊一阵发热，伴着些许的头晕目眩。但源氏很快又找到了一个自我安慰的突破口，无论从生理结构还是声音来判断，白蛇即便真的是个人，也是个“男人”，这点小事，就算是小男孩之间也该互相心领神会一笑而过吧。白蛇看着源氏一言不发，脸上却红一阵白一阵，显然是在头脑风暴胡思乱想些什么，稍有不满地甩动尾巴拍打着源氏的前胸，这才让他回过神来。  
“所以……我还以为蛇精都是美女什么的？”  
白蛇真算不上是好脾气，又缠住了源氏的脖子差点将他勒了个半死，弄得源氏好一会儿都不敢再开口说话。

白蛇自从开始说人话以后，行为就更加放肆。这天源氏照常要去上学，白蛇趁他换衣服的时候缠上他光溜溜的上身爬了几圈，盘在了他的腰上。源氏起先以为白蛇只是想和他道别，伸手要把它从身上解下来的时候才发现根本拽不动他。  
“喂，我要去上学了，你不会想跟着我吧，学校可不是什么有意思的地方。”  
白蛇没听见似的，像衣服上一块越擦越脏的泥点，源氏越想把他从身上扯下来，他就用腹上的鳞片抓得越紧。他的身体柔软却有力，假如一定要用蛮力，他一定会像一根被扯到极限的皮筋，反弹回来给人点苦头吃。源氏吃痛，只好妥协，“你想跟我一起去上学？”  
白蛇轻轻用下巴蹭着源氏腰侧的一片皮肤，弄得他因为发痒而绷紧了身体，他似乎惜字如金，能用肢体语言表达的决不开口说话，而他显得有些危险的黄色眼珠和细长瞳孔总能对源氏起到一些威慑作用。  
“我当这是个肯定的回答。但你缠在我身上，我怎么穿衣服？如果你愿意待在我书包里那是最好了。”  
白蛇犹豫了一下，抖抖身子松了劲，顺着源氏的腿爬了下来，顺势溜进了他的书包。  
“不许在上课的时候爬出来，你会把胆小的吉永老师吓一跳的。”他想了想，又不放心地补充了一句，“下课的时候最好也别出来，纱织最怕蛇和蜥蜴了。嗯……还有一个喜欢欺负小动物的小武，在被他掐死之前，希望你还有力气向我呼救。”  
白蛇依旧一声不吭，源氏只能听见书包里传来窸窸窣窣的声音，他担心白蛇把自己的课本弄坏，便将书抽出来拿在手上，让司机送他去了学校。  
源氏在进入校门时遇见了数学课座位在他正前方的女生三木纱织，便与她一起向教室走去。那是个梳着双马尾的可爱女孩，一路上与源氏有说有笑，提到源氏前几天送她的生日礼物，表示那支钢笔十分好用。无聊的数学课，吉永老师的高跟鞋配合窗外炎夏中的蝉鸣尤其催眠。源氏盯着投影屏幕上的公式与习题，眼皮很快就耷拉下去，脑袋也快支撑不住，在快落下去的时候猛地惊醒，随后开始周而复始的频频点头。白蛇从课桌抽屉里的书包中探出头来，没人能注意到那里面的动静。源氏的倦态让他想好好地捉弄一下，他当然不会听从源氏的嘱咐，胆小的女教师和怕蛇的女同学都不在他的照顾范围内，反而可以利用这一点。吉永老师显然已经盯上了昏昏欲睡的源氏，她正在讲解习题，时不时会点名学生回答问题。当她看向源氏，刚念出他名字的第一个音节就被一个女生撕心裂肺的尖叫打断。她和其他同学一起循着声音看向了三木纱织的方向，那女孩捂着嘴巴从座位上跳开，跑到了讲台上吉永老师的身边。吉永老师终于看清了纱织课桌上白晃晃的东西是一条摇晃着身体发出嘶嘶声的蛇，不出意外地和其他学生一起呜哩哇啦惊叫起来，退到了教室门口，似乎准备随时开溜。源氏被这些叫声惊醒，正好看见小武拿着一本卷成一筒的书，缓步靠近前方课桌上的他的宠物。源氏下意识站起来拦在他面前，又连忙捏着白蛇的脖子将他提起来回到座位上，拿出书包要把它塞进去。白蛇在空中不服气地甩着身体，冲着那个面色变得惨白的姑娘吐了吐信子，最后还是拗不过源氏，被关进了窄小漆黑的书包里。  
“源氏，我讨厌你！”纱织在强装镇定的吉永老师的安慰下回到了座位，啪地一声将一支钢笔拍在了源氏桌上，低头抹着眼泪跑出了教室。  
源氏和他的书包一起被送到了教导主任的办公室，主任却碍于源氏父亲是学校董事也不敢多做责备或是处分，只要求他再也不把宠物蛇带来学校。源氏自然对白蛇的行为十分生气，回到家就把他扔进了玻璃缸，还盖上了盖子，不给他投食，更不搭理他，吃完晚饭便自顾自地坐在桌前烦躁地写着数学作业。  
白蛇不断地用尾巴敲打着玻璃缸，咚咚的声音让源氏无法静下心来，他皱着眉头看向白蛇，“还不面壁思过，又想捣什么鬼？”  
“你上课睡着了，我只是想叫醒你而已。”白蛇不以为意地继续用尾巴敲击着玻璃。  
“那你也不能跑到纱织的面前吓人，忘记我早上怎么跟你说的了？”  
“一个失误。”  
“我看你就是故意的！”源氏说服自己，白蛇再发出噪声的话自己是没法安心写作业了，才把白蛇放了出来，然后继续抓耳挠腮地在草稿纸上乱画。白蛇凑过来看了一会儿，“这题选Ａ，我的少爷，你这样上课打瞌睡，题也不会做，怎么考大学啊？”  
源氏看着手机里班级群炸开了锅，都在讨论今天的白蛇事件，其中甚至有不少同学觉得把宠物蛇带到学校是很酷的一件事，而他却刚刚被自己的宠物嘲讽过，顿时感到一阵头疼，摔了笔，抄起游戏手柄滚到床上，“大不了不考呗！”

一日暴雨，源氏冒雨从外面回来着了凉，晚上竟发了高烧，他吃了药睡下，浑身燥热如坐针毡。白蛇体贴地爬到他身上，用自己湿凉的身体为源氏降温。源氏有些迷迷糊糊的，对着白蛇嘟囔，“你听说过北风神龙和南风神龙的传说吗？”  
“没有，你讲给我听吧。”白蛇用下巴蹭了蹭源氏的额头，静静地趴着。  
“从很久很久以前，世上有一对神龙兄弟，南风神龙和北风神龙，他们共同统治着凡间……大概一千年前，他们两个却为了统治权起了争执，互相大打出手，北风神龙惨死在自己的哥哥手中，从此人间陷入了混乱。南风神龙保佑了岛田家的祖先——一对亲兄妹，发愿要帮助家族在乱世中崛起，世代守护。果然，每当家族里有嫡子出生的时候他就会显灵赐福。但……他已经二十年没有现身了，我出生的时候没有，一个据说一岁时夭折的哥哥出生时也没有……”  
“为什么？而且……我从未听说你曾经有个哥哥。”  
“谁知道呢，也许是工作了上千年，累了，度假去了吧。至于那个哥哥……我不认识他，我在他死后两年才出生，只知道他叫半藏，据说他长得像父亲，假如能顺利长大，一定是个很帅的人吧……”源氏断断续续说着胡话，又抱怨他一个人孤零零地长大，时常羡慕那些拥有兄弟姐妹的朋友，也曾问过父母为何不再生别的孩子，却都被一两句“不想”搪塞过去。白蛇贴身的凉爽让源氏好受了一些，逐渐昏沉睡去。  
入夜，岛田家宅供奉龙神的七重塔内灯光昏暗。源氏穿着灰色的剑道服从正门走进去，正对着门的壁画首先映入他的眼帘——哪里不对，微弱的光线让他不得不走近一些观察，那上面本该是身披蓝色鳞甲腾云驾雾的南风神龙，现在却画着一条在浪花中游走的红眼睛白蛇，和他的宠物颇有几分相似。他看见老仆福山从壁画后的房间出来，手里捧着一坛老酒，放在了壁画前的香案上，然后向他走来。  
“这是做什么呢？”源氏问他。  
“就快到一年一度的祭典了，我把祭品摆出来。”  
“壁画上为什么是蛇，本来不是龙吗？”  
“蛇飞天后就是龙啊，少爷。”福山笑着说完，便又走回他来的方向，再没有回来过。  
几个戴着邪鬼面具的人又从壁画后面走出来，他们将源氏包围起来，其中一个人将红白相间龇牙咧嘴的邪鬼般若面具扣在了源氏的脸上。  
“你们是谁？”  
“蛇神的仆人。”  
“为什么给我戴上面具？”  
“你将被献祭给蛇神。”  
源氏听到这话感觉不妙，他连忙摸出几枚手里剑射向身边的小鬼打算突围，却失手一个也没射中，又伸手拔刀，却发现背后空空如也。他想不顾一切地拔腿就跑，却双腿发软，动弹不得。惊慌之际，围绕他的小鬼们突然散开一个缺口并退下，一个身穿白色弓道服的男人随后向他走来。那就是蛇神了吧。源氏想。  
昏暗的环境让源氏很难看清来人的长相，只看见他脸上本该是眼睛的地方，是两个散发着泛蓝白光的空洞，衬得肤色暗淡，但很快就发现那是由于对方本就拥有影子一般的蓝灰色皮肤。瞩目的是他裸露的一边胸膛和臂膀，精壮的肌肉被密密麻麻的纹身覆盖，鼓起的结实胸肌上刺着一张长着獠牙的鬼面，一条吐信子的白蛇从鬼面背后钻出，从他的肩膀向下缠绕至手腕，栩栩如生。那人又走近了些，以至于源氏能从他额前垂下的两缕头发间隐约辨识出他额头上从上扬的眉尾蔓延出的红色花纹，仿佛邪鬼面具头上翘起的两只弯角。他的脸颊精瘦，颧骨突出，两片薄嘴唇紧闭着，英挺鼻梁下的鼻翼却随着呼吸有节奏地翕动着，一副不怒自威的神色。源氏觉得自己是从未见过这个人的，就算是万圣节派对上也从未见过有人如此装扮，但他还是莫名有种强烈的亲切感，仿佛他们很早就熟识，却又许久未见一样，这感觉让他忘记了方才的惊慌，也忘记了逃跑。  
那人停下了脚步，他与源氏仅有咫尺的距离。源氏愣住了，但他确定自己并不是出于害怕，而是被那个人身上的神秘气质吸引。蛇神没有说话，他歪着头伸出了布满纹身的那只胳膊，将冰凉的手掌覆盖在源氏的侧脸。源氏仿佛被他的指尖电了一下，下意识后退了一步，却一不小心失去了重心，向后跌坐在地上。源氏表面上虽然没有什么表示，但心跳已随着蛇神俯身的动作开始加速。他猛地想起那几个小鬼关于蛇神的祭品之类的话，既期待又有些担惊受怕。他几乎是半躺在地上，用手肘撑着上身，一动不动等蛇神一寸寸靠近他，蛇神空荡荡的眼窝像黑洞一样吸引着他，让他缺氧一般大口呼吸着。源氏看见那双骄傲的薄嘴唇第一次在他面前张开了，但不是为了向他传达什么神的旨意，而是含住了他的上唇，它们如那修长的手指一样冰冷，却意外地柔软，带着一种说不出的清新感觉，也许是雨后林地的气息。而那只抚摸过他脸颊的手已经向下探去，解开了他的腰带，从他衣服前襟交叠的地方探了进去，一种像蛇的表皮湿凉的触感，在他的胸前和腹上游走。源氏睁大眼睛盯着那脸上的两团白光，身体不受大脑支配般僵硬着，大脑也无力决定什么样的动作才是个合格的祭品，不知是该随着蛇神的引导张开嘴接纳他的亲吻，还是张开腿以便他与自己更贴近一些。在源氏还没决定时，蛇神突然停下了一切动作，微张开嘴离开了源氏干燥的双唇，手掌离开了源氏的小腹——那冰凉的手指离开时却在他身上留下了烙印一般的灼热感觉，一股暖流涌向源氏的下身。一道白光突然照亮了整个大厅，蛇神的身影消融在强光中，源氏怕刺眼地闭上了眼睛。  
“你在干嘛？！”源氏喘着气醒来，感觉下身发紧，胸膛上痒酥酥的，睁眼便正对上白蛇带有细碎黑色斑点的橙黄眼珠。他感到白蛇在自己的睡裤里作祟，他灵活的尾巴尖正绕着他晨勃的性器轻轻摩擦，恰似延续着刚才的梦里没来得及发生的情节。  
“我是感受到你内心深处的渴望来的。”白蛇得意地吐吐信子，没有停下他的小动作。  
“什么啊，晨勃很正常的好吗？”源氏抱怨着，一边又摸了摸额头，似乎是退烧了，但另一种燥热又悄悄从下身爬了出来。  
“你怎么了？像是做了春梦。”  
春梦。源氏在心里重复了一遍。白蛇恰好点出了这个事实，而源氏也突然有些不解，那梦如此清晰，真实到不像是一个梦，就算他突然醒来，眼前却还能浮现蛇神的模样，连他胸口的鬼面纹身有几颗牙齿都看得清清楚楚。实际上，源氏从未有过这种经历，他被保护得太好了，又随时被父亲和他手下的人监视，充其量是和女孩子牵手拥抱过罢了。  
“我……梦见了蛇神。”源氏魂不守舍地回答。  
“蛇神？我还从未见过蛇神，他长什么样子？”白蛇急切地询问源氏。他会这样问绝不是出于好奇，因为他正是答非所问的那个人。那个让源氏如此恍惚的蛇神不是源氏凭空梦见的，而是白蛇已经修炼到了能够变成这种半人半鬼的形象的地步，但不敢贸然行动，担心这种样子会招到源氏的讨厌，才偷偷潜入源氏的梦境试探。而源氏在梦中的表现确实让白蛇有些担忧，他怔愣的表情和僵硬的动作似乎真的被吓到了，而他也不该这么冲动，忍不住对一个迷迷糊糊的病人直接切入正题。更何况，源氏还主动梦见了福山，那个相当于被他害死的人，这让白蛇突然有些愧疚，在他缺席了源氏的童年的时候，是那个老人一直陪伴着源氏长大。  
源氏只感到一阵阵心悸，因白蛇的问题又将蛇神刚才对他的所作所为回味了一遍。白蛇见他还呆愣在那里，忙贴过去蹭他的脸颊，希望能把他从那梦的余韵里带出来。  
“他……”源氏不得不在心里承认，蛇神长得虽然异于常人，却也十分英俊，而且无比温柔，但他一想到前阵子白蛇冒出来吓纱织的事情，就根本不敢说出自己的好感，只随口敷衍了一句，“不人不鬼，黑黢黢的，可吓人了！”  
白蛇对这个回答有些失望，虽然他自己也不太满意那个样子，但被弟弟亲口否认的感觉更加糟糕。他没有继续挑逗源氏，而是慢吞吞地从他身上爬下来，溜进玻璃缸里去了。白蛇继续胡思乱想着，他不能忘记他在源氏梦中看见的福山的笑脸，耳边还回荡着福山对源氏说的话：“蛇飞天后就是龙啊，少爷。”梦只是个人潜意识的表现罢了，源氏竟然已经悟到了这一点吗，是否代表他的神力有些许觉醒呢？白蛇不安地思忖着，看着源氏从床上爬起来走进浴室反锁了门，然后听见了淋浴的水声。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

第四章

晚上，源氏和父母一起吃晚饭时，突然瞥见了父亲面容的某个角度与蛇神神似，他忍不住问：“妈妈，我记得你说过，我曾经有个哥哥，但他在一岁的时候就夭折了，是吗？你还说他长得有一点像爸爸。”  
“是啊，虽然那时他才一岁，但他一出生，我就觉得他神似你爸爸，我们还找出了你爸爸小时候的照片，真的有六七分相似呢。而你，长得更像我一些。”岛田夫人看了看旁边表情严肃的丈夫，又看了看源氏，收起刚刚娓娓道来的语气，正色问，“你怎么突然问这个？”  
“突然想到而已，我不是经常问你为什么我不像其他孩子一样有兄弟姐妹吗？真可惜啊……”源氏忙找了个理由搪塞，却发现父亲的表情越来越严肃，想必是又想到从半藏出生以来神龙便再也没有现身过，虽说全家上下都宠着他，谁又知道他们当初心里是怎样失望呢。  
“以后别再提他了。”家主突然开口，声音低沉沙哑，源氏差点以为父亲有些生气，“他已经死了很久了，就让他安息吧。而你再抱怨没有兄弟姐妹，以你母亲现在的年纪，你觉得会没有风险吗？别想些不切实际的了。”  
“是，父亲。”源氏觉得父亲的态度从未如此生硬过，他似乎在强压着某种情绪，并非怒气，而是一种深藏不露的担忧，但不便继续追问下去。他又看向母亲，而她也故意挪开了目光去给自己的丈夫倒酒，更让源氏怀疑自己刚刚触犯了一个禁区，而他们隐瞒了什么事情——以前也许是因为自己年纪太小，对那个“哥哥”也没有任何具体的想象，所以并未察觉到父母在面对这个话题时的异样。  
源氏希望能为那个梦找一个合理的解释，当他回到自己的房间时，猛然看见书架上的一本关于解梦的书籍。他闭上眼深吸一口气，想起那些关于蛇象征着性器和性的解释，又开始胡思乱想起来，所以这梦不仅揭示了自己的性取向，甚至连攻受都定好了？源氏不由自主地哀嚎了一声，把那本书取下来打算好好研究一番，又发现似乎梦中的同性多象征自己，联想到蛇神与父亲的相似，他又觉得这也挺合理的。也许只是希望自己得到强大的性能力吧，所以才会梦见“神”呢。直到把书放回书架，他还在自言自语地自我安慰着，连白蛇爬到自己肩膀上都没注意，自然是被冷不防吓了一跳。  
“想什么呢？”  
“没，没什么。”源氏怕白蛇知道自己还在纠结那个梦，连忙从书包里掏出了数学作业，“我在想一个习题呢。”  
“哇哦，大家快来看啊，千古奇观，岛田家的少爷正在用功学习呢！”白蛇不慌不忙地嘲讽了一句，顺着他的衣领钻进去，故意依次爬过他的两粒乳头，源氏打了个激灵，他又想起蛇神在梦中用冰凉的手指抚摸自己的前胸，就像蛇的鳞片划过一样。他甩了甩头，把这个念头驱赶出去，他不会承认自己渴望更多的抚摸，不仅是胸前，还有梦醒时蛇神正要触及的部位。整个晚上他都觉得心烦意乱，反常地早早爬上床，希望自己只是因为缺乏睡眠而有些精神恍惚，而不是想让那个梦从被打断的地方继续什么的。

“少爷，起床了！”  
源氏被吉田的敲门声惊醒，猛地坐起来，下意识应了句“进来”，却突然发觉下身又潮又黏颇感难受，便只坐在床上假装看手机，让吉田自己进来把早餐放下。待人走后，源氏偷偷看了眼玻璃缸，发现白蛇还没醒，便迅速从抽屉里拿了干净的内裤窜进浴室。他冲了个澡，走到镜子前，双手支在洗脸池的边缘，左右扭了扭头观察着自己的脸，下巴和人中冒出了些许胡茬，显得有些邋遢，便忙在脸上抹了剃须泡沫，心思却又飘到昨夜的梦里去了。  
源氏看不清来人的脸和纹身，但心里明白那就是蛇神。他如饥似渴地与对方接吻，生怕蛇神下一秒就像上次一样突然消失。冰凉的手掌握住了源氏下身的勃起揉捏，逐渐变得温暖柔软，那富有技巧的揉弄让源氏很快就忍不住射了出来，他怕蛇神笑话，羞耻地把头埋在对方的颈窝，而蛇神也只是温柔地拍拍他的后背，什么也没说。  
源氏在镜子前愣了半晌，才着手刮掉那些泡沫下的胡茬。他突然觉得自己应该去找一个真正的情人，而不是任由自己走火入魔般对一个梦中的人一见钟情，沉浸在那种虚拟的快感和醒来的失落中。一连几天，他都或多或少在梦中察觉到了蛇神的存在，可他的形象越来越模糊，直到几乎不可捉摸。源氏觉得自己应该忘记那次梦中的萍水相逢，毕竟现实世界还在继续，总不值得为一个不存在的“东西”付出感情。  
而白蛇对源氏的这些情绪都一无所知，如果他知道源氏打算忘记自己了，那他一定不会再在意蛇神丑陋的形象，就算把源氏再吓得呆若木鸡也比彻底没了存在感要好。不过他也不需要这么做了。  
白蛇又忍不住缠着源氏睡觉了，他爱那具刚刚长成的身体——因从小遵循家族传统参与一些武术训练，周身覆盖的一层薄薄的肌肉让那本来有些瘦小的体型显得匀称有力。到了半夜，白蛇被源氏频繁的翻身和嘟嘟囔囔的梦话弄醒。他不情不愿地挪了挪位置，意外发现源氏的身体像之前夜里发烧时一样滚烫，他爬过源氏的胸膛，贴近他的嘴边努力想听清他在说些什么，可惜那只是些不连续的无意义的音节，更类似在承受痛苦的呻吟。白蛇料想源氏是做噩梦了，他爬到源氏的脸上，打算蹭醒他。  
“蛇神大人……”  
源氏突然说话了，白蛇惊得几乎将自己爬过他嘴唇的身体弹了起来，而与自己相关的内容他当然不想错过，那近乎乞求的语气让白蛇心疼又难过了几秒钟——原来那次给他留下了那么糟糕的印象，甚至都化身他噩梦的主角，还引得他发烧了——但仅仅是几秒钟。  
“这次别走……留下来，我要……”  
要什么？白蛇疑惑了一下。  
“要什么？”

源氏知道自己又梦见蛇神了，只消一个吻，一点触摸，他就能确定。这次他希望这梦延续的时间久一些，因为他看透了自己心底的渴望，前几次的浅尝辄止已经不能使他满足。他感到几根湿冷的手指从他内裤的边缘钻进去，如之前的梦里一样握住他绵软的性器，在那手被焐热之前将他揉至勃起。灵活的手指绕着圈磨蹭着伞头，时不时擦过冒着清液的马眼，却又在挑起一阵快意之后迅速离去，总是不给他彻底的满足。于是他主动挺动胯部主动地去迎合那手的动作，那手却又在此时继续向下探去，保持着一贯若即若离的手法，点触着他极为敏感的会阴。他颤抖起来，伸出手去够蛇神的脖子，他想求那人靠近一些，但在梦中却连句完整的话都说不出来。他已经被这种挑逗勾起了情欲，一股火热从身体深处不可控制地蔓延至全身，他感到一种类似发烧时的口干舌燥，心想自己就这么轻易地堕落进蛇神的诱惑不可自拔了。他在温暖大手的抚弄下断断续续呻吟着，却不料那手突然抽离出来，瞬时一阵可怕的空虚袭击了他的心脏，却助长了情欲的火焰，他觉得下身硬得发痛了。  
“蛇神大人……”源氏拼命想睁开眼看着身边的人，告诉他自己想继续，却完全做不到，只好努力地发出声音，几乎是带着哭腔乞求，“这次别走……留下来，我要……”  
“要什么？”  
这是源氏第一次听见蛇神对他说话，因为猝不及防得到了回应，他几乎瞬间惊醒，慌张地睁开眼，却刚好看见一块丝绸织物正盖上自己的眼睛，似乎是一双手将那条丝绸绕到了自己脑后，并紧紧打了个结。他甚至不确定自己是否还在梦中了，那冰冷手指的触感过于真实，却又完全不符合逻辑，而说出那三个字的低沉嗓音分明还萦绕在他耳畔。他怀疑是白蛇的恶作剧，那声音却又完全不似白蛇。他几乎没有时间疑惑，就被一双与手指同样冰冷湿润的嘴唇吻住。尽管他什么也看不见，但他不会认错那双嘴唇。果真是他，蛇神原来……真的存在。他手脚并用，摸索着缠上了压在自己身上的人，搂得很紧，一副势必不让他再有机会逃脱的架势。他贪婪地吮吸着那双冰冷却柔软的唇瓣，直到被入侵自己口腔的灵活舌头搅得神魂颠倒，在对方终于放开自己时大口喘气，然后迫不及待地回答了那个问题。  
“要您……蛇神大人，请您……享用您的祭品吧。”源氏压住满心的羞耻说罢，觉得自己本就滚烫的脸颊更加灼热，不好意思地别过头去，一只脚跟却诚实地磨蹭着蛇神的后背，表白自己的心意。那熟悉的手指又靠近了，从左侧脸开始，经由肩膀摸索至锁骨，沿着骨头的走向从外向内滑落至前胸，在滚烫的皮肤表面显得格外冰冷，所到之处却又四处点火。源氏觉得自己体内的器官都快被那团心火熔化了，亟待一些实在的举动来浇熄。可那手依然像梦里一样，止于撩拨，更是过分地捏起他左侧的乳尖，在两片柔软的指腹之间碾压旋扭。一股难以承受的酥痒袭来，源氏不安地扭动着，半张着嘴，从喉咙里发出断续的吭声。  
蛇神自然是故意为之，已经等了千年之久，几分钟时间并非不能忍受。他也怪自己之前小心过了头，竟自卑自己的模样，哪料到自己正是眼前人魂牵梦绕的那个。那么迟一点让他看见自己，也并非不能忍受吧。蛇神一边想着，一边耐心地抚摸着源氏的半边身体，不对称的撩拨更是折磨人，而被剥夺了视觉的身体变得更加敏感。他为源氏浑身滚烫的热度感到又好气又好笑，既是渴望蛇神到了这种地步，却又一改平日爱吐槽的性子，口是心非，一字不提，白白让两人忍受近在咫尺却不能交欢之苦。  
源氏微喘着气，已经烧得满面潮红，他像一只受惊的小猫，绕住蛇神脖颈的双手无力地抓挠他触感滑腻宛如蛇皮的脊背，忍不住大胆请求：“请您……碰碰另一边吧……啊哈……请您碰碰我下面吧……”  
蛇神却不慌不忙地凑近他的耳畔，伸出舌头轻轻舔过耳廓，漫不经心地冲他的耳道呼气，一只手依旧流连于他的胸腹，每每向下靠近内裤的边缘，便即刻调转抚摸的方向转回去，完全没有满足他的请求的意思。源氏心如火燎，也不管冒犯不冒犯，一把抓住蛇神在自己胸前游走的手，引导向自己的下体，揭开内裤的边缘，让那双带着点潮湿的凉意的手覆盖住自己坚硬的勃起。他的双腿勾紧了蛇神的腰，抬着胯，用另只手将内裤褪至腿根，以便蛇神触碰他的下体。他觉得自己的嘴巴已经不受大脑控制，上气不接下气地吐出让自己更羞耻的话来：“我……源氏的身体为您打开，请蛇神大人……请蛇神大人尽情享用吧，请您快些……快些进来吧……”  
蛇神紧绷的神经彻底被这富有诱惑力的请求击溃，他抬起身一把扯掉源氏腿上挂着的那块可怜的布头，借着窗帘缝隙漏进来的一丝月光观察着他已经以蛇形抚摸过无数遍的十七岁少年的躯体，它刚刚越过禁忌的界限，带着未经开发的生涩，却又有一股潜力积蓄在体内。蛇神周身的皮肤都保持着蛇鳞的特征，比新生儿的皮肤滑腻，却又散发着无人居住的老房子里潮湿阴冷的气息。他又将源氏打开的双腿向两侧掰了掰，惹得源氏紧张地轻颤。他将一只手指探入源氏的股沟，安慰般在穴口揉弄抚摸了一会儿，待他放松一些，便挤开环绕的褶皱滑了进去。源氏吭了一声，却一动也不敢动，他专注地感受着那根手指在自己体内进出的奇异感觉，而他体内的欲火很快抵消了手指的低温。蛇神很快并入第二根手指，这让源氏突然觉得有些吃力，似乎已经撑满了整个穴道，细密的快感随着手指的进出和搅动传向整个下身，而他的勃起还直直地挺在空气中得不到抚慰。他伸手握住了自己的性器，蛇神见状，猛地弯曲了手指按向肠壁以示警告，却意外听见源氏一声急促的叫喊。  
“怎么了？”  
源氏忙用空着的一只手捂住了自己的嘴巴，生怕自己再发出什么奇怪的声音。他还沉浸在刚才那阵突如其来的陌生快感中，但它很快又消散了，定了定神，他不知该如何描述，只觉得应该说出自己的愿望：“那里……请您再碰碰那里吧……”  
“为什么？”蛇神颇有兴致地用指尖轻轻地剐蹭刚刚按到的地方，似乎对源氏的坦诚特别受用，想听见更多那样羞涩的请求。  
“想要……”源氏越来越放下了自己的羞耻感，他觉得自己已经摸到了蛇神的脾气，想要的就必须说出来。但他丝毫不视刚才那一下为警告，反而食髓知味，继续用手圈着自己的性器上下套弄。  
蛇神赌气般抽出了手指，心想这小子竟如此得寸进尺，还想着前后均沾的好事。他不再犹豫，将早已硬挺的性器抵在了源氏的穴口。源氏的动作停顿了一下，但又立即继续不知好歹地抚弄自己。蛇神拍了一把他的大腿，腰一挺，便让自己的性器埋进去半截。源氏的惊呼卡在喉咙里，他不敢叫得太大声，怕被家中其他人听见，但后穴突然炸开的猛烈疼痛让他不知所措。他放开了自己已经因为疼痛而软下去的分身，他什么也看不见，双手在空中胡乱摸索着，似乎在寻找救命稻草，最终抓住了蛇神撑在他身体两侧的胳膊，可怜兮兮地哼出一句，“疼……好疼……”  
“嘘。”蛇神似乎有些不满，“不是你自己要的？”  
源氏自觉理亏，立即噤声，只觉得后穴一定被撕裂了，说不定还会流出血来染上床单。他小心翼翼地曲起腿，用脚跟蹭着蛇神的小腿，也许是在请求他的原谅，但在蛇神看来却像是某种撒娇的举动。他试着往外抽出了一些，源氏忍痛嘶了一声，抓住他胳膊的双手又紧了紧。蛇神不再留意源氏那些小动作，挺腰将整根性器送进穴道的深处，他停顿了一下，俯下身用双臂圈住源氏的后背，将他抱在怀里，在他嘴边细碎地亲吻着，却同时开始了缓慢的抽插。  
源氏一时觉得这堪比酷刑，起先那肉茎的冰凉触感还能起到一点点镇痛的效果，但随着他体内的高温逐渐将它焐热，那疼痛竟逐渐变得如火燎针扎般，让他整个下身都麻木了，仿佛在任由一把肉刃宰割自己。但他只能强迫自己适应，因为能平息他的瘾的，恰恰只能是这危险的东西。他时不时小声呻吟着，似乎这样能缓解一些痛苦，却成了蛇神的催情剂，让他更加没有顾忌地将自己的肉茎在那条滚烫而紧致的甬道中放肆进出，他毫不留情地开拓着那条紧紧吸附着自己的肉穴，满足那少年起先的诚恳的请求，行使自己对“祭品”的特权。两具肉体激烈地互相顶撞着，每撞一下，源氏都觉得自己的胯部就要散架。他分开的双腿已经很累，就连勾住蛇神的后背都有些困难，脚跟一次次地从他的臀侧滑落。他猛地回忆起自己方才意乱情迷时对蛇神说的话，只觉得追悔莫及，做了“祭品”，竟然还希求会有什么好事发生？他的呻吟逐渐染上哭腔，半张着嘴连离了水的鱼都不如，“蛇神大人，请您快些……射吧……我坚持不住了……”  
“这就受不了了？”蛇神完全不理会，反而加快了抽插的速度。  
“嗯……嗯……”源氏的声音被蛇神的动作撞得破碎，见蛇神依然那么狠心，只好再次求饶，“求您，求求您……哈啊……”  
动人的呻吟源源不断地飘入蛇神的耳朵，他几乎在源氏的痉挛中达到了高潮，将精液全数射入源氏体内。他又浅浅的抽插了几次，温柔地用冰凉的嘴唇磨蹭着源氏滚烫的脸颊，从嘴角一路吻到耳畔，然后抽出了自己的性器，放开环绕源氏的怀抱。  
“让我看看您吧，蛇神大人。”源氏抽了抽鼻子，伸手去摸蛇神的脸。  
蛇神将手绕到源氏脑后解开了那蒙眼的绸缎。源氏迫不及待地扯开那道遮蔽，正想一看究竟时，却发现屋内除了自己便空无一人，刚刚真实的触感也消失得无影无踪。他下意识看向玻璃缸，分辨出白蛇正在其中熟睡。  
“蛇神大人，您还会再来的吧。”源氏恍惚地念叨着，看了看手中的丝绸，借着熹微的晨光，发现那是一条金黄云纹发带。源氏将它整齐地叠了起来放进了抽屉，挪动了一下身体才突然感到后穴一阵剧痛。他小心翼翼地站起来，感到一些黏湿的液体正从后穴流出顺着腿根滑落，羞得他连忙钻进浴室，希望在白蛇睡醒之前，处理好这些狼藉。

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

第五章

源氏强忍着羞耻感将自己清理干净，走出浴室时天色还未大亮。他蹑手蹑脚想上床再睡一会儿，却听见白蛇在对他说话：“你怎么起这么早？”  
“起……起来上厕所。”源氏迅速看了眼床单，确认上面没有奇怪的东西之后躺了上去，试探地问白蛇，“你昨晚有没有听到奇怪的声音？”  
“什么声音？啊哈，大概是你又做什么春梦了吧，翻来覆去的，害得我不得不回窝里来了。”  
源氏顿时觉得刚冷静下来的脸又烧了起来，小心翼翼地继续问，“什么春梦……还有其他的吗？”  
“没有了，不在你床上我睡得安稳多了，问这个干嘛？”白蛇故意不告诉他真相，他还想在源氏面前保持一点神秘感和一些蛇神的威严。  
“没什么，没什么，大概只有我做噩梦没睡好吧。”源氏料想是蛇神施了什么魔法，让白蛇没有发现这件事，便在后穴一阵阵火辣辣的痛和渐渐升起的一些捉摸不到的快感中迷迷糊糊地睡了回笼觉。

第一次的经历并非十分美妙，但是痛归痛，源氏仍然期待蛇神再次光临他的卧室。但蛇神又像上次一样销声匿迹了。源氏偶尔会拿出蛇神留下的发带端详，并常在心里祈祷，希望蛇神能听到他的心声。两个星期过去了，蛇神依旧没有出现。源氏想向白蛇打听，但又羞于问出口，更何况白蛇也不一定知道蛇神真的存在。他觉得自己对那种感觉有些上瘾，一次浅尝辄止并不能熄灭少年心中那颗不安分的火种，反而如一阵风，把火苗越吹越旺，令人朝思暮想，难以忘怀。源氏思前想后，最终还是忍不住，抱着笔记本电脑坐在床上浏览着亚马逊上的情趣玩具。白蛇见他盯着电脑屏幕看得入神，边悄悄溜到他身边打算瞧一眼屏幕。源氏警觉地发现白蛇的靠近，猛地合上电脑，只听白蛇惨叫一声，“嗷！疼死了！”源氏忙把盖子打开一条缝，放开了白蛇被夹住的尾巴，却也抱怨一句：“谁让你一声不响地爬过来？！”  
“这么大反应，不会是有什么秘密吧，不给我看。”  
“我哪有——我只是刚好困了，决定睡觉了。”  
“我跟你一起。”白蛇说完就心安理得地盘在了源氏的枕头上。  
“离我远点，莽撞的家伙。”源氏拎起白蛇把他放回了玻璃缸，然后将自己埋进了被子里，偷偷地拿出手机继续搜索着刚才的页面，选定了一个最普通的遥控跳蛋和一管润滑液。源氏怕寄到家里被别人看见，便选定了家附近的快递代收点，决定某日放学去取。白蛇觉得源氏有些莫名其妙，一定是有事瞒着自己。这些日子的修炼虽使他有了人形，但能化为蛇神的时间也只能靠运气。他已经两个星期没能成功变人了，这也让他的心情有些烦躁。  
第二天放学，源氏便收到了包裹送达的短信，他在取回的路上就拆了包裹扔掉了包装，将小小的跳蛋和遥控器藏在书包的夹层里带回了家。晚上，他趁白蛇出去溜达，迫不及待地拿出他的新玩具钻进了浴室。他走到淋浴下一边冲澡，一边在跳蛋上涂上了大量润滑剂。源氏在要不要把它送进身体和怎么做这件事上他纠结了好一会儿，最终决定蹲下来，一手绕到身后，闭着眼睛，憋得满脸通红，小心翼翼地将跳蛋推进了后穴，在那椭圆形的硅胶玩具擦过前列腺时咕咚一声咽了一口口水，于是他拉住拉环又调整了一下位置，让那小玩意刚好抵在敏感处。他用遥控器打开了小档，轻微的震动温柔地刺激着那个神奇的地方，一丝缥缈的快感缓缓地扩散。他似乎不满足于这种细水长流，索性一次性调到最大档，但突如其来的剧烈震动让他忍不住叫了一声，他慌忙捂住嘴巴，庆幸有淋浴水声的掩盖。他适应了一会儿，又站起身夹紧了臀肉，闭着眼在温暖的水流下冲洗了许久，时不时从喉咙里发出一些细碎的吭声，直到觉得有些口渴才关了淋浴擦干净身体裹上浴袍。他打开浴室门往卧室里张望了一会儿，发现白蛇还没回来，便拿上遥控器，有些别扭地走出来，跳蛋随着他走路的动作摩擦着肠壁，源氏不由得兴奋地绷紧了大腿，挪到床边喝了点水，然后迅速钻进了被窝。  
而这一切，被从通风管溜达回来的白蛇在浴室的通风口看得一干二净。白蛇惊讶地看着他将一个奇怪的东西塞进体内，又听见他有些自嗨的呻吟，顿时心里有些气不打一处来，想着争取今晚变成蛇神，好好提醒一下这个偷吃的臭小子。  
源氏觉得有些累了，手指穿进跳蛋留在体外的拉环缓缓将那个小东西拽了出来，挤过穴口时又依依不舍地让它卡在那里停留了会儿才全部拉出，从床头摸了张纸巾将它包起来塞到了枕头底下，便直接睡了过去。  
天快亮时，白蛇总算成功变成了蛇神的样子，见源氏还没醒，松了一口气。他翻出抽屉里的云纹发带，和以前一样用它蒙住源氏的眼睛，赤身裸体地钻进源氏的被窝，从背后将他揽在怀里。源氏被背后刺骨的冰冷冻醒，猛地睁眼却什么也看不见。他知道自己被蒙住了眼睛，紧张得心脏砰砰跳，也不敢动弹，只小声唤了句：“蛇神大人？”  
“源氏最近不乖。”  
“我……哪有……”源氏小声嘟囔着，有些做贼心虚，希望蛇神不会发现他枕头底下的秘密。  
“这是什么？”  
源氏紧张极了，他什么也看不见，不知道蛇神在问他什么，只是直觉告诉他，自己的小秘密已被揭穿，咬着牙没有回答。他感到一个凉凉的小东西在他臀上滚动，滚进了他的臀缝，那触感如此熟悉，分明就是自己睡觉前摆弄的东西。  
“回答我。”  
蛇神有些冷酷的声音让源氏打了个寒噤，他不知道自己是否触犯了蛇神的底线，只好如实回答：“是……跳蛋。”  
“做什么用的？”蛇神突然想起前一天晚上源氏偷偷摸摸的样子，好像明白了什么，心中有些气恼决定找机会惩罚一下这个自作主张的臭小子。  
“就是……像您这样用的……”源氏感觉到蛇神正在将那个小东西往自己的后穴里推，之前涂抹的润滑剂早已失效，进入有些不太顺利，带来一阵干涩的疼痛。  
“那这个呢？”蛇神打开了遥控器，源氏因体内突如其来的震动而颤抖了一下，同时又往蛇神怀里缩了缩，喉咙里发出低声的呜咽。  
“是我疏忽了，忘记告诉你，”蛇神在源氏的耳畔呼出热气，用自己低沉的声线诱惑着源氏，却又严肃得不可违抗，“那个地方只能给我碰，连你自己都不行，记住了吗？”  
这太霸道了。源氏在心中抱怨着，嘴上却嘟嘟囔囔地答应了，“嗯……那您也要多来看我才是……”  
“那要看你表现了。”蛇神用手指把跳蛋往那温暖的甬道深处推了推，然后准确地找到了敏感点，狠狠按了上去。  
“唔哇……”源氏哭叫了一声，瞬间强烈的快感过后反而更加空虚，他觉得有些委屈，便翻了个身，推搡着蛇神平躺下来，爬到了他的身上，试图追逐他的嘴唇仿佛寻找安慰。每当源氏就要吻上他时，蛇神就故意别开头，捉弄他暂时失去视觉的小情人。他一手揽着源氏的后背轻抚，另一手又准确地找到了源氏的敏感点，源源不断地按压，直到那少年抵在他腹上的欲望逐渐胀大，在他的挑逗和控制下浑身颤抖，甚至很快达到高潮，将一股黏稠温热的液体射在两人腹间。  
“既然你这么喜欢这个小玩意，那你就含着它吧，直到我下次回来。”  
“蛇神大人，我不会再这样了，求您放过我吧，万一您下次又是两个星期之后，那我……”  
“我今晚会来检查。”蛇神虽然这么说，但心里也有点没底，按说修炼应该已经到位，但实际是否如约还要看今日的造化。  
“嗯——”源氏紧紧依偎着蛇神的胸膛，喉咙里发出轻声的呜咽。  
“撒娇没用，不许讨价还价。还有，乖乖去上学。”蛇神顺手把跳蛋准确地拉到了源氏的前列腺上，关掉了跳蛋的开关，解开了蒙眼的发带，然后和之前一样，突然消失了。

源氏很快体会到“惩罚”的用意，快感逐渐退去之后，便有疲惫感从身体内部涌出，而他还要忍受一整天这个为一时贪欢付出的代价。他只要迈开脚步，那个卡在微妙位置的小东西就会挤上他体内最敏感的神经，让他每一步都仿佛踩在云端，轻飘飘的。因为怕被家人发现异常，他自己骑了自行车去学校，但很快他就发现这是个错误的决定。他的身体变得异常敏感，而自行车座和牛仔裤偏偏刚好摩擦着他裤裆里的双卵和分身，他第一次发现自己的自制力如此强，在这种刺激下居然还能忍住不勃起。而从自行车上跳下时，他突然腿一软，差点就摔了一跤。这太过了。他第一次开始后悔自己招惹了蛇神，腹诽他是个不讲道理的大魔王。而白蛇早已趁着源氏早上匆忙去厨房拿早餐时钻进了他的书包——带着跳蛋的遥控，想在源氏上课的时候给他一个“惊喜”。

早上第一节就是无聊的数学课，源氏感到坐立难安，他好不容易找到一个舒适一些的姿势，分开双腿，尽量笔直地在椅子上坐着，不希望给自己的肠壁过大压力，这让他显得比平时更加聚精会神，但实际上满脑子都在想着蛇神，他多么想亲眼看见他，而不是每次都当个瞎子，像头被蒙上眼睛推磨的驴，被迫盲目地追随讨好那个变着花样“折磨”他的人。吉永老师很少见到源氏坐得如此端正，以前也很少提问他，因为她并不想让这个岛田家的太子爷在同学们面前丢面子，但为了表示她没有偏袒，还是决定点他一次名：“岛田同学，请分析一下这道证明题。”  
“什，什么？”源氏犹犹豫豫地站起来，看着投影屏上的几何图案一脸迷茫。此时白蛇发现了机会，摁下了开关。“唔——”源氏完全没想到他体内的小东西会在此时突然震动起来，体内突然涌起了夹杂着酸痛感的热潮，他感到有些不妙，下身似乎起了反应。他灵机一动，立马弯下腰捂着肚子皱起眉头装作痛苦的样子说，“唔……老师我肚子疼！”说完便抓起书包飞奔去了卫生间将自己锁进了一个隔间。  
“疯了，真是疯了。”源氏打开书包，看见白蛇从里面蹿出来对他挑衅般吐了吐信子，又从隔间门板下的缝中溜走了。但他暂时没精力去教训白蛇，只能在心里懊恼自己没有提防他，居然信了他之前说的他什么也不知道的鬼话——没准他就是专门为蛇神猎艳来的。他关了跳蛋的开关，看了看自己鼓起的裆部，气恼地解开裤子套弄了一会儿。这是他第一次在学校做这种事，觉得自己狼狈极了，要是再被同学发现，一定会颜面尽失。他偷偷摸摸把遥控器藏在了自己的鞋柜里，并且上了锁，料想白蛇就算找到这里也拿不出来，便放心地回了教室，把钥匙随手放回了书包。  
白蛇一直没有回来，但源氏也不关心他会不会再吓到哪个胆小的老师或是同学。中午他借口肚子不舒服拒绝了女生们一起吃午饭的邀请，而且他也不希望因为吃了太多东西而产生某种需求，那就太尴尬了。现在他只想安安静静地坐在椅子上，指望着这煎熬的一天尽快过去。  
“班长，帮我和体育老师请假，我今天肚子不舒服，想直接回家了。”源氏想象了一下体育课上可能会发生的囧事，没准动作幅度大了还会掉出来，便决定翘了课直接回家。  
“需不需要送你去保健室看看，岛田君？”平时大大咧咧风风火火的女班长突然用无比温柔的语气对他说话，这让源氏头皮发麻，毕竟他不会为他根本不需要的帮助而感动。  
“不，不用了，我想回家是我现在唯一需要的，我可以叫我的医生到家里去……”源氏趴在课桌上，装作有气无力地说着。  
“但是请假需要医生开的假条，否则就要记旷课了。”班长尴尬地对他笑着，“岛田君再旷课一次的话，就要被罚打扫一星期的卫生了。”  
“可恶。”源氏握拳敲了一下桌子，把班长吓了一跳，但还是勉强站起来，决定编个急性肠炎的幌子，随便拿点药开个假条解决问题。  
“你……能走在前面吗？”源氏并不想让班长看见自己扭捏的走路姿势，看见她犹豫的眼神，又提高声音补充了一句，“你非要让我承认我不记得去保健室的路吗？”  
可源氏偏偏忘记带上书包，他不知道的是，就在他刚走出教室几步之后，白蛇就顺着门边溜了进去，偷出了钥匙，当然，也偷出了锁在柜子里的遥控器。  
“岛田同学哪里不舒服？”  
“拉肚子，路都走不动了。”  
“是——水样便还是不成形便？”老校医慢条斯理地问着，让源氏有些不耐烦，他随口答道，“水样便吧。”  
“哟，那可能是细菌感染，建议岛田同学去医院化验一下，免得耽误了病情，多受苦。”医生扶了扶眼镜，在病历上写写画画。  
源氏一刻也不想在这里多呆，便催促着医生快给他开病假单。突然，他感到体内一阵剧烈的震动席卷而来，伴随着从敏感点发散出的钻心的快感，不禁夹紧了臀部。  
“岛田君，你的手机是不是响了？”班长突然看向脸上冒出细汗的源氏，关切地问，“你还好吗？！”  
源氏这才听见被调到最大档的跳蛋发出的嗡嗡声，瞬间脸红到脖子根，从凳子上弹起来夺门而出，发现了叼着遥控器慌忙顺着墙根逃窜的白蛇。他迈开步子追了上去，跑了几步又放慢了速度，因为跳蛋已经滑到了穴口，他不能想象自己的括约肌突然约束不住而让那个高速震动的小东西掉落出来之后还得他自己把它推回去的场景，那太羞耻了。不过他最终还是追上了那个做坏事的家伙，虽然被狠狠咬了一口，却还是成功夺下了遥控，气急败坏地关掉了开关，然后摔进了垃圾桶。比起被白蛇捉弄，浪费一个只用了一次的小玩具根本不算什么。  
他闷闷不乐地回到家，虽然折腾了一整天而且饥肠辘辘，却也不敢吃晚饭。他觉得自己的下身麻木得就快失去知觉，索性躺进浴缸泡了个澡，放松因紧张了一天而有些酸痛的臀肉与大腿，后来又百无聊赖地看漫画、打游戏，暂时忘记了一会儿后穴里埋着的那个仿佛定时炸弹一样的小东西，也毫不在意白蛇并没有和他一起从学校回来。  
好不容易捱到夜深人静的时候，源氏自觉地给自己的眼睛蒙上了云纹发带，侧躺在床上等着蛇神来“检查”。就在他快睡着的时候，突然被身后笼过来的寒意惊醒，他翻了个身，摸了摸身旁熟悉的人，骑到了他的身上，准确地抓到了他的手，带领它往自己的后穴摸去。“蛇神大人，请您……检查，可以……拿出来了吗？”  
蛇神并上两根手指，毫不费力地探入源氏已变得松松软软的小穴，随意抽插了几下，带出一些肠液抹在他的后臀，然后问道，“遥控呢？”  
源氏心里一惊，支支吾吾地回答：“唔……这个……被白蛇弄丢了。”他突然觉得委屈，索性和蛇神抱怨起来，“原来我们的事情他都知道，他欺负我一整天了！还咬了我一口……而且我一整天都没敢吃东西，现在饿得发昏，蛇神大人，求您再也别这样惩罚源氏了，源氏知道错了……”  
蛇神却并不愧疚于自己的行为，反而对源氏服软感到十分得意，他拿出后来被自己捡回来的遥控器，打开了最大档，满意地感受源氏突然的颤抖和带着哭腔的呜咽，他觉得自己就要坏掉了，萦绕在下体的挥之不去的快感与空虚就要把他逼疯。  
“你不诚实，源氏。”蛇神抓起源氏的下巴，在上面轻轻吻了一口，“不是饿了吗，我会喂饱你。”

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

第六章

源氏还没反应过来蛇神说的“喂饱”是什么意思，就被摁着头往下推去，他顺着力道后退，直到脸颊撞上一根冰冷硬挺的柱状物。他知道那是什么，好像它生来就是为了进入他似的，无论是上面还是下面，都坦然得如同回家一样。他顺从地张开嘴，用双唇包裹住它的头部。这并不是什么佳肴，柔软滑腻的外皮散发着淡淡的腥气，一股咸涩的液体从马眼中流淌出来，让源氏几乎嫌弃地松开了嘴巴，但因为不想让蛇神失望，只好强忍着舌尖上的不适卖力舔弄着那个小口，试图把所有的液体都舔掉，却打开了闸门似的，越舔越多，不得不和着唾液一同囫囵咽下肚。蛇神漫不经心地捋着他的头发，垂下眼皮就着昏暗的光线打量伏在他膝间的少年，看似乖顺地听从于他，似乎还带着些眷恋和依赖，但他不知道这些感情到底是出于喜爱，还是仅仅出于那些刚被启蒙的原始肉欲——但这些走神的思绪都被源氏猛地一个深喉打断，许久未曾释放的精关也竟在此刻失守，另两人都猝不及防。咸腥的精液闯入源氏的口中差点把他呛到，令他下意识收缩口腔将那大家伙吐了出来，余下的液体却蹭得他下巴嘴角上到处都是，但口里的咽也不是吐也不是，紧闭着双唇抬起头有些埋怨地看向蛇神时，一些液体滑进喉咙，他几乎以为自己吃了什么奇怪的香料，心一横，全部咽了下去。蛇神伸手将他嘴角沾染的一些白浊刮了个干净，将手指顺着他嘴角的缝隙将那些遗漏的又全数送回他的口中，“一滴也别浪费。”  
“唔……哈啊……哈啊……”源氏张大嘴巴急促地呼吸着新鲜空气，他不太喜欢那个味道，却也无话可说，他还记得自己是怎么向眼前这个人投怀送抱的，他早已泥足深陷，后悔也来不及了。他认命地抓起蛇神的手腕，认认真真地把那根修长的手指舔干净，然后牵着它去终结那个磨人的玩意儿，让它穿过留在体外的一小节硅胶尾巴上的拉环，轻轻地往外拉扯，带出一阵令人放松的酸麻，然后随手扔到了地上，还能听见一阵嗡嗡的震动声。这是源氏第一次在和蛇神待在一起的时候萌生由自己掌控场面的想法。他甚至有些赌气地想，本来就该是这样的，毕竟这是他的家，他的床，而他眼前这个总不愿在他面前展露真面目的人，岂不正是一个不请自来的不速之客？他解开了在脑后打了结的发带——他已对那副身体足够了解，就不会再惧怕他的面容。深色的皮肤与散发着冷光的眼洞与当初那个梦中的蛇神一模一样，他又回想起福山在梦中说的，“蛇飞天就是龙。”他会飞天吗？白蛇会吗？他和白蛇……源氏又瞥见他手臂上的纹身，一条灵动的白蛇从胸口的红色鬼面中钻出，沿着他的臂膀缠绕而下。这便是那白蛇了吧。  
源氏大胆地扶着蛇神的肩膀骑跨到他身上，下体磨蹭着他因刚刚释放过而绵软的性器，伸手撩开他额前的一缕头发，问出了一个萦绕他心头许久的问题：“世上那么多人，为什么偏偏选中了我？我是说……祭品。”  
“没有为什么，巧合，或者天注定。”  
“你会飞吗？”  
“不会。为什么问这个？”  
“嗯……那你认识龙神吗？他什么时候会来？他还活着吗？”  
“算是认识。”蛇神想了想，还是决定这么回答，也许还算得上是对源氏说了实话，“我只知道他保佑着你们家，当然还活着，但我也不知道他什么时候会来。”  
“那这些年他做什么去了？”  
“也许是有什么特殊的使命。”蛇神还是被源氏蹭硬了，他总会在源氏的撩拨下不能自持，虽然他不太喜欢让事态脱离自己的掌控，但这种显然是例外。  
源氏趁着松软的后穴还未恢复，撑起下身扶住那根触感有些滑腻的阴茎，对准穴口缓缓坐了下去。尽管他不太愿意这么轻易承认自己这副身体已经被蛇神征服，但这回非但不似上次钻心般的疼痛，反而带着一种奇异的满足感。他偏过头不去看蛇神，不想被对方看见自己双颊有些泛红，只是双手抓住蛇神的肩膀，扭动着腰肢缓缓律动起来。他可以按照自己的喜好自主地调节深浅和角度，他和任何充满好奇心的孩童一样，也乐于试探和开拓自己，在欲海中上下浮沉。当蛇神轻轻扳过他的头时，他也眷恋地主动与他唇舌交缠，有那么一瞬间，他以为自己感受到一种叫爱情的东西，令他心跳加速，渴望与眼前人更加深入契合地结合在一起，就像榫卯一样，能承受起一生的情感的重压。天蒙蒙亮，两人精疲力竭地相拥在一起，源氏很快又坠入梦乡，但他心头突然起了一个疙瘩，他明白他和蛇神之间隔着一道鸿沟，他们的地位永不会平等，又怎么谈得上那能够消弭一切界限的爱情呢。

源氏同往常一样被敲门声叫醒，是丰川，一个戴眼镜的瘦高男人，是他父亲的助理。“你怎么来了，吉田呢？”  
丰川本就长得一副严肃模样，配上他现在的表情，谁也看得出他是倒霉到极点了。他没有立马回答源氏的问题，而是先进屋把早餐放在源氏的床头，警惕地环顾了一下房间，目光在白蛇的玻璃缸停留了两秒。源氏也跟着看过去，白蛇并不在里面，想必是自己溜出去了。丰川犹犹豫豫地，不太想告诉小少爷这个消息，但他总得知道，“少爷，吉田他……他他他……死了！”  
“死了？！”源氏猛地从床上坐起来，不可置信地盯着丰川的厚眼镜片后面的小眼睛。  
“和福山伯一样在自己床上，早上被人发现的时候人已经僵了……”丰川从口袋里掏出一条手帕擦了擦额头的汗，而后团成一团紧紧地攥在手里，看起来十分紧张，“他们生前，都是兢兢业业地服侍少爷，若说福山伯是年纪大了因为劳累而猝死，但吉田不应该啊，他很年轻，也经常健身……”  
“什么叫和福山伯一样？毫无缘由地猝死吗？”  
“死相一模一样，肤色发青，都没有外伤……不过还是要等鉴定结果。少爷，您先吃早饭吧，老爷在书房等您，吃完就过去吧。”  
“明天起我自己照顾自己起居，你们尽量少来我这里，少与我接触，闹钟我自己定，早饭去饭厅吃，脏衣服我自己送到洗衣房。”  
丰川尴尬地看了看源氏，微微点头表示赞同，然后离开了。  
源氏知道父亲在怀疑什么，事实上连他自己也无法确定这两起离奇死亡事件与自己没有关系，况且他还掌握着更多的信息。他知道白蛇会说人话，还有一个“蛇神”声称源氏是他的“祭品”。但蛇神又如以前一样无声无息地消失了，无法立即当面对质，更不知下回再出现是什么时候，而白蛇也暂时没了踪影，更让源氏觉得有些不安。  
“源氏，我早说那白蛇不可靠，你偏要养在家里，已经死了第二个人了，我定要杀了那个畜生。”家主面色凝重，语气也不可违抗一般，源氏与他隔着矮几跪坐着，因为心虚而显得格外紧张。  
“但也没有明显的证据证明……”源氏的声音越来越小，然而他不敢说出蛇神的事情，毕竟那些事情他羞于启齿。如果真的是白蛇或是蛇神所为，也无可奈何，如果父亲一定要杀了白蛇……那就劝他跑远些，再也别回来了。想到这里，源氏觉得有些伤感，无论真相是什么，他都要与白蛇告别了。  
家主一拍桌子，把源氏震得心里咯噔一跳，“还不够明显吗？他们都是服侍你的，平日里除了你，就数他们两个与白蛇接触最多。就怕它是什么蛇精，为了修炼成人，会吸取人的精气，使人慢慢失去活力，最终只剩下一副空壳！它是聪明的，不会去害他的庇护者，也就是你，也不会去害你的庇护者，也就是我和你母亲。但其他人呢，就能让它随意害死了吗？”  
源氏顿时脸色煞白，那蛇的确不是天生就会说话，而是在他家住了一阵子才突然开口的，也许所谓蛇神也正是那白蛇修炼成的，假称自己是什么神明糊弄他呢！家主见自己的宝贝儿子一副惊慌失措的样子，到底有些心疼，便也不好再责备他，嘱咐了几句找到白蛇后便毫不犹豫把它杀死之类的，就让他回去休息了。  
人们把岛田大宅翻了个遍，也没见到白蛇的身影，源氏一直在自己屋里等到晚上，也没见白蛇回来。起先他还安慰自己，白蛇只是贪玩，回来晚些，但第二天早上他再次看见空荡荡的玻璃缸时，他几乎确定白蛇是见东窗事发而畏罪潜逃了。他想自己与蛇神的缘分到此也算是结束了，就算他再回来，也势必要问清楚，他要亲耳听见蛇神澄清自己，要亲自确认自己不是和一个杀人犯卿卿我我。  
几天，几个星期过去了，白蛇再也没出现过，源氏也不知他是真的逃了，还是已经被人抓到秘密杀死，而父亲怕他伤心没告诉他。蛇神自然也是销声匿迹。源氏起先还时常梦见他，时间久了，就连那一点抓不住的梦境也离他远去了。盛夏里的那些令人潮热难耐的心思通通被秋风卷了去，天气逐渐转冷，源氏也似乎学会了忍耐和忘却——或者是藏匿，将他对与一个浑身冰冷滑腻的怪人共度秋雨淅沥的夜晚的渴望，埋藏在心底最深处，对谁也不曾说过。

寒假前的考试很快就糊弄了过去，源氏从考场走出来，铅灰的天色完全不符合学生们雀跃的心情，本来只是有些湿漉漉的地面已被鹅毛大雪铺上银毯，走上去咯吱咯吱的，像极了他去年在山上遇见白蛇的时候。他晃了晃神，才突然发觉自己已被他的好朋友揽着肩膀往学校门口走。  
“总算放假了，今晚要不要一起去喝一杯？”宫泽的父亲亦是源氏父亲的好友，所以他和源氏从小就认识，他一向是享乐主义者，和源氏总是趣味相投，一拍即合。“我发现了一家不错的夜店，环境好，场地大，帅哥美女特别多，异性恋同性恋跨物种恋……一切都包容，一定有你喜欢的。”  
源氏被逗笑了，问，“跨物种恋是什么？”  
“人和智械什么的，算是跨物种恋吧，居然真的会有人喜欢那冷冰冰的机械呢……话说，源氏喜欢什么样的女孩子？还是说……男的？”  
不知怎的，蛇神的面孔突然浮现在源氏脑海，他顿时感到脸颊有些发热，摇了摇头嘟囔，“我也不知道呢。”  
“没准今晚就知道了。”  
两人随便找了一家拉面店吃罢晚饭便去了那家夜店，源氏觉得自己也许是因为考了一天试有点累，突然没了什么兴致。“一杯莫吉托。”源氏随口向酒保点了杯饮料。  
“喝什么鸡尾酒，没意思。”宫泽嫌弃地看了源氏一眼，“两杯威士忌，谢谢。多喝点才有勇气去勾搭人啊我的朋友。”  
“你是说我胆子小吗臭小子？”源氏明知道宫泽那是激将法，但还是为了证明自己似的抓起威士忌喝了一口，辣得直挤眼。他们俩边说笑边喝完了一杯，又让酒保添了些。两个满面红光的英俊少年自然散发着不凡的吸引力，很快就有漂亮的姑娘拥上来，但她们只带走了宫泽，因为源氏一副心不在焉的样子坐在高脚椅上一动不动，拒绝了她们的邀请。  
源氏的酒量不算好，两杯烈酒下肚已经觉得有些头晕，醉意又勾起一些如梦似幻的回忆。“您怕是也听说过《农夫与蛇》的故事，说是那蛇最后咬死了救了他的农夫……蛇需要冬眠，怎么还会在冰天雪地里乱爬呀……”福山的话萦绕在源氏耳畔，酒的辣与心中泛起的苦涩搅和在一起。他以为冰凉的酒液能浇熄心底冒起的丝丝愤怒，却不知酒不仅不能灭火，反而能让它越烧越旺。“白蛇……你现在如愿以偿了吗，化为人形了吗……”源氏含糊不清地嘟囔着，他没意识到自己已经醉了，醉得眼前只剩下头顶暖黄灯光照亮的人的模糊轮廓，他只是觉得很困，困得几乎睁不开眼睛。  
他隐约发觉有人坐在了他身边，他微微扭头看了看，想确认是不是自己那个没良心的抛下他一个人在这喝闷酒的好朋友。是个男人，但不是宫泽。源氏隐约分辨出身边那个人面前摆了一杯橙汁，而脸却被一缕垂下来得刘海遮住了一半，不太容易看清面容。他晕乎乎的，费力抬起手臂拍上了那人的肩膀，甚至还很不体面地打了个酒嗝，“兄弟，这里是夜店，不——是喝果汁的地方。你应该喝酒！给他——酒！我请客……”  
“谢谢你的好意，但你我素不相识，怎好意思平白无故接受馈赠，不如我也送你一杯吧！”  
“我已经喝得……够多了……”源氏摇摇晃晃地，只靠着撑住那人的肩膀来撑住自己不至于歪斜着倒下去，他有点想离开，却又被一丝不甘心的情绪勾了回来，胸中积累了几个月的感情亟待发泄，不知道是思念还是委屈还是愤恨，他只知道此时眼前这个男人似乎十分俊俏健壮，反正是出来找乐子，不如就这么放纵一次，“不过为了你……我可以再喝一些。”源氏抬起脸对着那人咧嘴灿烂一笑。  
“乐意奉陪。”

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

第七章

越接近午夜，来到这里狂欢放纵的人就越多。人们在吧台前来了又去，熙熙攘攘，而源氏禁不住眼前那个男人的劝诱，又喝下了两小盅烈酒。冰凉的酒液流淌过喉咙变得火辣，他愈发觉得心中升起了一团火焰在他体内横冲直撞，烧得他悸动不安，甚至下身都有些发紧。这不对劲。源氏想着，疑惑地转头看向身边那个人，脸庞瘦削的轮廓仿佛带着蛇神的影子。我一定是醉糊涂了……源氏努力眯起眼睛想看清他的面容，却因一阵突如其来的剧烈晕眩向前倒去。那人稳稳地接住了他，将他从高脚椅上扶下，扛起他的胳膊，带着他踉踉跄跄地向卫生间走去。  
源氏隐约发觉自己被带入了厕所的隔间，听见了咔哒上锁的声音，随即就被轻轻一推打了个趔趄，跌坐在身后的马桶上。“唔……你是谁……在我……酒里……放了什么……”他有气无力地靠着背后的水箱，努力地想站起来，每每一用力，就被推了回去。那人解开了他的腰带和拉链，用手心捂上那块鼓包揉捏，没花什么力气，就让它硬了起来，顶端流出的液体打湿了内裤。“嗝……”源氏感到下身越来越胀，那手心传来的舒适温度和布料的摩擦使他急于获得更多刺激而得以释放，“怎么……你想吃吗？”源氏没心没肺地傻笑了几声，伸手扯下内裤露出硬挺的性器用手晃了晃。那人没有答话，只是撑着源氏的膝盖缓缓跪了下去，从源氏手中接管了那根肉茎，蜻蜓点水般舔了几下便含入口中，直入深喉。这是源氏第一次被口交的体验，他因过窄的喉咙的挤压而小小地惊呼一声，像是得到什么礼物似的心中升起一阵雀跃的欢喜。他恍然想起几个月前，蛇神最后一次出现，他和蛇神做了同样的事情，只是位置对调了而已。他不会回来了吧……源氏迷迷糊糊地想着，学着蛇神的做法，用双手将那人的头往自己身前按。他许久没有和一具温暖的人体如此亲近了，他并不打算把蛇神归入人类的范畴——他保持着蛇作为冷血动物的特点，诱惑迷人又冷酷无情。显然他只是蛇神的一夜情对象，提上裤子就可以形同陌路，而他，却因为蛇神几句不负责任地宣誓主权的瞎话，还傻乎乎地等在原地，在过去几个月的漫长夜晚，在眼前蒙上那条柔软光滑的发带，却每次都失望地从一些光怪陆离的梦中醒来。而真正的一夜情对象，诸如眼前的这个人，不会使他抱有任何的留恋，哪怕是他灵活的舌头正将源氏从胡思乱想中拉回现实，让他重新燃起对性爱的热情。  
“年纪小小，却还挺经得起逗弄……”那人托起源氏尚硬挺的性器下鼓胀的双卵轻轻颠了几下，随即握在手心里缓缓地磨蹭揉捏。  
“哈……如果你喜欢，你可以坐上来，自己动。”升天的快感令源氏愈加得意起来，以为今天算是撞上了好运，他也能尝试一下将别人按在身下操是什么感觉了。他伸手试图去抓那人的下巴，就像以前蛇神对他做的那样，却被那人拍开了手。湿暖的口腔又包裹了上来，吮吸的啧啧声被隔壁来来往往的脚步声和冲水声掩盖。源氏最终死死摁着那个人的头，将精液一滴不漏地射入那人口中。“一滴也不能漏，嗯……”酒精和高潮同时带来的眩晕击中了他的大脑，让他身体一歪，差点倒了下去。索性那人及时起身扶住了他，却又被源氏伸手一拉领子，扑倒在了源氏身上。“坐上来，自己动，哈哈……”源氏重复着那句话，他确信自己不是在开玩笑。蛇神只说了不许别人碰后面，没说不准碰别人后面……当源氏反应过来自己内心还在意蛇神那个小小的规矩时，他已经被那人扯掉了裤子，搂着腰从马桶上抱了起来。  
“转身，小少爷，转身。”那人扶住源氏的肩膀让源氏转了个身背对着自己，“分开腿，跨上去。”他将源氏向下按，强行让他骑跨在马桶上，“下面轮到我了，小少爷。”  
“你敢——”源氏抡着胳膊反抗了几下，摇摇晃晃地想要站起来，但绵软的双腿已经支撑不起他的体重，在快要仰面翻倒时被那人按了回去。  
“这么倔？你看起来可不是一个纯1，要么就是……担心出轨？”  
源氏被戳穿了心思，羞愤地涨红了脸，吼出一声，“你懂什么！”,却换来阵阵咂嘴和解开皮带的声音。是蛇神先抛弃我的，谈不上出轨。他本想自我麻痹一下，但想到蛇神的那一瞬间，一阵潮热突然从下腹涌起，情欲闪电般直击心脏，他又勃起了，虽然下半身光裸着暴露在暖气不太足的卫生间里，性器摩擦在泛着凉意的塑料马桶盖上，但正午站在沙漠里一般的饥渴和燥热还是席卷了他的全身。  
“你有备而来。”那人捡起刚刚脱掉源氏裤子时从口袋里掉出的几个安全套，在拆开时故意揉搓着塑料包装袋，发出响亮的噪音。  
“有问题吗？朋友给我的。谁来这里不期待一场艳遇？谁又敢百分百信任一个没有知根知底的陌生人……不要轻信，不要心软，不要感情泛滥，一夜情就好，不，连情字也别说……”源氏自暴自弃般袒露着内心的想法，趴在面前的马桶水箱上几乎昏昏欲睡，“而你显然不是有备而来。”  
“年纪不大，心思不少。因为并不是每次都能遇上你这样的尤物，那就宁缺毋滥。得亏你这屁股被裤子包着，它简直和你的脸蛋一样招摇，否则得有多少根鸡巴排着队想操啊，嗯？”那人显然不屑于源氏那些关于情感的长篇大论，不轻不重地用手在源氏的臀瓣上揩了一把，然后将安全套上面少许的润滑油涂抹在自己已经硬挺的性器上，又拆开一只擦了擦手指，最后在源氏的后穴口蹭了几下，算是简陋的润滑。  
突然分不清对方到底是在夸还是在损，源氏只得在感受到他奇怪的举动之后说了句：“你应该把它套上……”  
“没那习惯。但是放心，小少爷，我很健康。”  
那人俯身对源氏耳语，声音英气蓬发，中气十足，一听便是年轻气盛的模样。源氏感到耳畔一阵温热，暖乎乎的气流擦过耳廓激起一阵剧烈的麻痒，他下意识地缩了缩身体，轻轻吭了一声，又换来一阵响亮的舔弄。久未开拓的后穴和并不充分的润滑让两根手指的插入就成为了源氏的负担。他下意识收缩着臀肉，实则是将入侵物绞得更紧。干涩带来火辣辣的疼痛有如初尝禁果时一般，他那时怀着畏惧与虔敬，接纳着蛇神滑腻如蛇鳞的手指，将自己奉献给一个突如其来的神祗，而百分百地心甘情愿。  
“看起来很饥渴嘛，嗯？放松点，你吸得太紧了。”  
“操你……啊！”那人弯曲了手指，直截了当地戳上了源氏的敏感点，就好像他已经探索过许多次似的。源氏暗想这人的运气也太好了点，而那声惊叫也暴露了他的感受，连连几次戳刺，令源氏身下酥软难耐，收缩肠肉绞紧了那两根手指。  
“放松，放松，否则接下来会很痛的，小少爷。”那人将源氏的腰往下按，使他翘起了结实的臀部，然后抽出了手指，曲起腿半蹲着将硬挺的性器抵上了源氏的穴口不紧不慢地向内推进，看着穴口那圈褶皱被粗大的器物渐渐撑平，然后有点点血迹渗出。源氏感到一阵撕裂的痛楚从穴口扩散开来，酒精加剧了他的心跳，他能听见耳朵里血液流过的嗡嗡声，还有后穴一跳一跳的火辣疼痛，于是委屈地低声呜咽着。但那人一点也不同情似的，连连抽送了几下，将源氏的低吟撞得断断续续。  
“这么好的屁股，可惜先被一个负心汉开了苞。”那人似乎有些遗憾似的砸砸嘴，叹了口气。  
“负心汉？什么负心，唔！哈啊……我不知道，我忘了。”源氏倒宁可自己是忘了，可是总有一丝念头悬在心上，轻飘飘的，不比身后的顶撞次次落到实处来得痛快。也许是酒精的作用，又或许真如源氏猜测的，那人在酒里加了什么，他的感官变得异常敏感，所有的感受都被放大了几倍，浑身因难以言喻的燥热而大汗淋漓，阴茎被挤压在马桶盖上并不好受，而身后每一次精准地落在敏感点的戳刺都在他身体里挖一个洞，快感越多，越觉得空虚得可怕。他闷闷地趴在马桶的水箱上，附和着两具肉体碰撞的节奏，机械而又发泄般发出一些无谓的浪叫。  
那人突然停下了动作，不顾那张开始分泌淫水的小嘴的挽留撤了出来，只是抵在穴口缓缓地磨蹭，“你不专心，看来并不怎么想要。”  
“别废话，赶紧完事我们俩都轻松。”源氏不满地扭头看他，股间萦绕的一片湿滑令他心痒难耐，只得试探般后移着身体想吞进还在穴口浅浅戳弄徘徊的肉茎。  
突然一阵敲门声响起，他们听见外面一阵哄笑，一个痞气的男声大喊，“喂，你们好了没有，别磨磨唧唧的，外面一堆人排队呢！是阳痿还是那婊子太骚舍不得出来，嗯？要不要我帮你们啊，哈哈哈哈……”  
源氏因门外的叫嚷而羞红了脸，恨不得将脸贴在瓷制的水箱上降温，好容易咬牙挤出一句，“你他妈给我进来！”  
那人似乎并不在乎外面的吵闹，也不愿听从源氏的指挥，只淡淡地吐出两个字，“想要？”  
源氏嗯了一声，声音轻得几不可闻。  
“说出来，小少爷，说出来我就给你。想要吗？”那人轻轻往里一顶，挤入了头部，源氏收缩着肠肉用力吮吸着埋入体内的性器，想要将它挽留下来，继续深入，但那人偏不遂他的愿，再次撤了出来，“说出来。”  
再一次地求而不得几乎让源氏心中自尊那根弦即刻崩断，他摇晃着臀部磨蹭那根滚烫的肉茎，顺着那人的意思，低声说着，“想要。”  
“想要什么？”  
“想要你操我。”  
“想要我怎么操？”  
“想要你用你的老二操我的屁股！”源氏自暴自弃地咯咯笑了，听起来却像哭，但他顾不得那么多了，他听见自己浑身每一根血管每一寸肌肉都在叫嚣着，他需要性，需要快感，需要被贯穿，否则熊熊欲火将烧光他的理智，带来彻彻底底的癫狂。  
父亲总教育我要有商人的头脑，要衡量利弊，讨价还价。源氏忍不住去想他做过的那些蠢事，他还需要一些时间去消化，就像他还能记得小时候不小心闯进女厕所那种鸡毛蒜皮的尴尬事一样，他不知道自己在和别的人做过多少次之后才不会在呻吟浪叫时不由自主地想起关于蛇神的种种。可我在答应他的要求时，没有向他提条件，所以我单方面宣布那个承诺作废，我可以和别人做爱，我可以遵循自己内心的渴望。那时快时慢时深时浅没有章法的抽插总是打断源氏的思绪，但也无法让他对自己正在经历的事情投入感情。他的双腿分得很开，臀部翘得很高，但这种别人眼中的媚态都与他自己无关似的，只需等待那该死的酒劲或是药劲过去，他就不再是情欲的俘虏，就能重获自由。  
他在对方射精时也获得了高潮，自己的精液也洒到了马桶盖上，久未经历的灭顶的快感令他止不住地颤抖，粗重的呼吸与高昂的呻吟中夹杂着快乐与一丝不易察觉的痛苦，听起来格外诱人，以至于门外响起了响亮的口哨声。那人缓缓退了出去，源氏这才发现自己已经泪流满面，他侧头枕在手臂上，双目无神地盯着墙上的卷纸盒，任由那些咸味的液体浸湿自己的袖子，然后听见拉拉链与系皮带的声音。那人又用手指挖了一下他的后穴，蘸出一些白色的黏液。他感到头上有阴影笼罩过来，是那人将湿漉漉的手指递到了他的嘴边，见他无动于衷，又塞进了他的嘴里，抹到他的下巴上。金属感的腥气在口中扩散，源氏无暇管它，原来精液不堪入口的味道并非因人而异。  
“你最好清理一下自己，别被别人看见后面湿成了一片沼泽，这里可有不少饿狼。”  
源氏连咽了几口唾沫，没有答话。于是他听见了开门关门的声音，接着是一些人推推搡搡的脚步声和衣料摩擦的窸窣声，还有那人隐约的一句话，“别动他。”但他到最后也没看清那人到底长什么样子，只记得他高颧骨的轮廓，和为他口交的并不饱满的嘴唇。  
果然没有人趁着这个门没有反锁趁虚而入。源氏苦笑了两声，用力撑起自己的上身站起来，将一根手指探入后穴挖出里面残留的精液，将那些白浊与血丝的混合物抹在墙壁上，而手指却又意外带来细小的快感电流和新一轮的空虚。他随意扯了些纸巾将下体的一片狼藉擦拭干净，捡起地上的裤子穿好，一脚将躺在地上的没用完的安全套从门缝踢了出去。幸亏手机还有电，他掀起被自己污染的马桶盖，坐在马桶圈上，给丰川打了个电话，让他派人接自己回家。

源氏被丰川搀着下车，一时腿软打了个趔趄，抬头就听见火冒三丈的父亲呵斥他烂醉如泥，败坏家风，让他回屋面壁思过，两日不得出户，并让人送了两大碗醒酒汤过去，看着他全部喝完，一滴不剩。  
很快，源氏感到一阵强烈的尿意，他不情愿地从床上翻起来，晃晃悠悠地走进卫生间，站在马桶前，打算解开裤子释放一下。突然，他被什么冰冷的东西圈住了手腕，制止了拉开裤链的动作，吓得打了个寒噤，低头一看，竟是一双蓝灰色大手，在拉开他的手之后，帮他解开了裤链，掏出他的分身，圈住它前后套弄起来。手腕上纹着红眼白蛇的左手探入了他的上衣下摆，在紧实的腹肌和胸膛游走。身上的燥热还未褪去，两只冰冷的手更成了撩拨的最佳工具，所触之处皆能体会冰火两重天的奇异快感，又痒又麻，很快又挑起了源氏身体深处本就没有完全熄灭的欲火，让源氏更加确定夜店里偶遇的男人给自己喝了催情药。他又勃起了——在膀胱里充满了亟待释放的尿液的时候。  
低沉而略带沙哑的声音响起了，“居然让别人操了你，这样惩罚你算轻的了吧？”源氏不用回头就知道那是谁，蛇神，那个他以为再也不会回来的“负心汉”，却偏偏在他第一次违背承诺之后及时出现，并要降下不可违抗的惩罚。蓝灰色的手还在不断地按摩着掌中滚烫硬挺的肉茎，而源氏再也感受不到快感，只有逐渐开始明晰的胀痛，与强烈到针扎般的尿意交织在一起。他想排尿，却发现根本做不到，越是用力，越能感受到膨胀与挤压导致的剧痛。  
“我……”源氏本想矢口否认，毕竟那肯定并非蛇神亲眼所见，但后穴撕裂的伤口一定很容易被看出来，于是他信口撒谎，“不是别人，蛇神大人，是我自己，想……想要了，用假阳具……自慰来着……”  
“是吗？你现在撒谎越来越顺口了。”蛇神抽出了在他身上四处点火的手，不知从哪儿掏出了一部手机戳弄，另只手却没有停下，时不时抠弄一下源氏的马眼，揉搓粉嫩的伞头。

“想要吗？”  
“想要。”  
“想要什么？”  
“想要你操我。”  
“想要我怎么操？”  
“想要你用你的老二操我的屁股！”

蛇神在播放手机里的录音。源氏当然记得这段对话和那个男人的年轻声线。震惊几乎使他忘记了下体的剧烈胀痛一瞬，却很快被迅速笼回来的憋闷感逼出了眼泪。“您怎么知道？”但他明白，比起质问前因后果，诚心的道歉与忏悔才是获得原谅的最快方式，“对不起，蛇神大人，是我没忍住，我错了……”  
“啧，居然还那么不警觉，被人下了迷情药。”蛇神又拿出了一根极细而带有一节节波浪形突起的金属棒，扶住源氏的分身，将它最细的顶端对准了源氏的马眼。源氏虽从未见过这玩意，但看蛇神的架势也瞬间明白即将发生什么。他瑟缩着后退，却与蛇神宽阔的胸膛贴得更紧，只得带着哭腔求饶，“不，我受不了这个，求蛇神大人放过源氏吧，源氏再也不敢了……”蛇神却完全不理会他，手一用力，就将那细棒戳入了一截，撑起了本被海绵体充血而挤压的尿道。  
“啊——”突如其来的剧痛让源氏惊叫出声，但本高昂的叫声却被源氏突然吞了下去，形成一个诡异的转调，他可不想被家里其他任何人发现他现在的样子。  
蛇神勾住尿道针尾端的小环开始缓慢地抽插。针上波浪形的起伏在经过铃口时刺激出一波一波尖锐的快感，却也很快消失于遭受酷刑般的疼痛。源氏半张着嘴抽泣着，根本顾不得那些从嘴角流下的津液，眼睑盛不住的泪水，还有额头上逐渐汇聚滴落的细密汗珠。这比他从小到大经历的任何打骂都更加印象深刻，这是他从未体会过的，那就要崩溃失禁却根本无法释放的憋闷胀痛，那明明痛不欲生却又夹杂的令人欲罢不能的快感。蛇神索性将尿道针插到了底，只留了底部的金属拉环露在外面，仿佛一个闪亮的装饰物。  
蛇神剥下了源氏浑身的衣服，领着已经浑身瘫软迈不开步子的他来到淋浴下，与他面对面站着。源氏是极羡慕蛇神的身材的，他的每一根骨头都被完美的肌肉所覆盖，充满了神秘的力量，能够为他提供最坚实的庇护，但此时他却完全无暇欣赏和夸赞，只知道这副身躯现在属于一个专断的暴君。蛇神打开了花洒，将源氏搂在怀里，没有打招呼，轻车熟路地将手指探入源氏的后穴，仔仔细细地刮擦着肠壁，一副定要把里面别人的污物完全清理干净的架势。“走路的时候一定觉得后面滑腻腻的吧，竟然让别人把你弄成这样，是想让我给你束上贞操带吗？带肛塞和鸟笼的那种？”  
“别，求您了，源氏吃不消，万一您再消失几个月……”源氏又忍不住抽泣了几下，撒娇一般扭了扭身体，却因牵动了身前竖着的硬棒而疼得发抖。  
蛇神将他全身上下仔仔细细地清洗了一遍，源源不断的热水放松了源氏的神经。不知何时，蛇神撤去了嵌在源氏阴茎里的细棒，而那硬挺也因为被洗澡水浇熄了欲望而逐渐消弭。源氏就这样突然失禁，尿了淋浴间满地都是。猝不及防的事故却令两人都噗嗤一笑，蛇神一边搂着源氏，一边取下花洒冲洗着地面和两人的身体。源氏的眼睛亮了起来，他抬头看了看蛇神依旧散发着冷光的眼洞，心安理得地用双臂圈住了蛇神的身体，眷恋地靠在了他的胸膛。终于洗漱完毕，蛇神将刚放下牙刷的源氏一把打横抱起走向卧室，低头温柔地吻了吻他的额头，然后轻轻地将他放在床上，自己也钻进了被窝，从背后搂住源氏，一只手绕到他的腹前，与他十指相扣。  
源氏又躺进了那个熟悉的怀抱里，虽然刚刚受了惩罚，分身还隐隐作痛，但他依旧感到无比安心。热水给蛇神的皮肤带来的热度渐渐褪去，但清凉的靠背让一晚上都被肉欲所困的源氏舒快不少。一些几个月前留下的疑问还没浮出源氏的脑海，也许是老天也希望他能完全地享受这份来之不易的平静。源氏的呼吸渐渐变得平缓，他在一个逐渐升温的怀抱里沉沉睡去。而事情的真相，只有等他真的看清身后那人的面貌时，才会为他揭晓。

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

第八章

安稳无梦的一夜，源氏醒来时听见背后平稳的呼吸声，惊讶地发现蛇神未曾像以前一样悄无声息地离开。他翻过身来，摸索着身边人的胸脯打算搂上去，却发现自己摸到了一具温暖柔软的身躯，那绝不属于蛇神。  
“你是谁？！”源氏瞬间清醒，从床上弹起来，退到了墙角再仔细打量那个似乎被吵醒缓缓翻身仰面而躺的人。仔细一看，他的面容与蛇神真有九分相似，只是皮肤是黄色的，与常人一样。源氏揉了揉眼睛，视线模糊了一瞬，眼前的画面突然与昨晚在夜店的场景重合起来，他认出了，是那个人？！所以……他和蛇神是同一个人？！源氏惊异地睁大眼睛怔愣在床角，看着那人缓缓睁开眼睛。  
“源氏？你在那站着干嘛？”  
“蛇、蛇神大人？”源氏也不敢相信自己的耳朵，而这音色的确属于昨天那个怂恿他说出那些下流话的男人，不同于蛇神的低沉沙哑，他听起来清亮悦耳，意气风发。  
“没错，我是他。”那人将自己撑起来靠在床头坐着，向源氏招了招手，“如果你愿意，你还可以叫我——半藏，或者兄长，或者哥哥，随便你。”拥有一头乌黑长发的青年将额前一缕刘海别到脑后，微笑着张开双臂示意源氏过来，仿佛昨晚的一切和他现在所说的都只是一场梦，丝毫不需要任何额外的解释说明。  
“哥、哥哥？”眼前人的语气越稀松平常，源氏就越惊得目瞪口呆，此时他混乱的大脑还不能将夜店偶遇的一夜情对象、蛇神和他那名叫半藏却在一岁时早夭的哥哥联系在一起，“不，我不明白……”  
“简而言之，我就是你那个夭折的哥哥——半藏。上天注定我们有一段情缘，所以我在夭折后落入轮回道时才有机会托生来到你身边，如今好不容易有了人形，终于可以与你再续前缘。至于蛇神，是哥哥化成人形之前必经的鬼形，还有昨晚的事，是我一时兴起，假扮成陌生人去接近你，抱歉了，弟弟，那里还疼吗？”半藏再次向他敞开了怀抱。  
源氏这才发现自己正赤身裸体，被对方一览无余。平生第一次有人如此亲昵地称他为弟弟，可他却觉得眼前的人比以前陌生一些，也许是因为他模样变了，也许是因为听了一个像是胡编乱造的故事，又或许是因为猛然发觉他们的关系叫做“乱伦”。他摇了摇头，算是回答了那个问题，然后突然如释重负一般咧嘴笑了，“我去告诉父亲，哥哥回来了。母亲说得没错，你与父亲长得是有六七分相似呢。”  
“别！不要告诉他！”半藏跪坐起来，探身伸手去拉源氏的手。  
源氏顺了他的意，但只是与他面对面坐了下来，仍旧保持着距离，他的心头萦绕着各种疑问，亟待将它们一条条揭开，“为什么？”  
“既是能保住这条性命，经历将近二十年的曲折重返岛田家，是因为重任在身不敢辜负，在时机成熟之前，万万不可让其他人知道当年那个夭折的孩子还存在在这个世界啊。”  
“你有什么任务？何时算是时机成熟呢？还有比家人团聚更重要的事情？”  
“天机不可泄露！我在等着那天，又或者说是在找。之前离开你的那几个月也是万不得已，如今回来，便不会走了。”半藏握住了源氏的双手，坚定地看进他的眼睛，“你要帮我，如果父亲母亲现在知道他们的大儿子还活着，我们之间的关系，一定会遭到他们的阻挠！”半藏知道源氏心中一定还留有疑惑，但他不想过早告诉源氏全部的真相，毕竟他年纪尚小，有些事情是超出他的理解和承受范围之外的。  
我们之间的关系……除了这几个字，别的源氏什么也没听清。似乎这几个月的朝思暮想都有了回应，对他的崇敬依恋也得到了肯定，源氏欢喜起来，钻到了自己兄长的怀里，郑重地叫了一声“哥哥”。但他突然回想起昨晚的经历，便又高兴不起来了，他皱着眉头，佯装生气的样子，质问半藏：“哥哥昨天为什么要那样对我？心狠手辣！”  
“难道不是你先出轨的？”  
“可他不就是你吗？”  
“你醉得恐怕连亲妈都不认识了，当时又不知道那是我。”  
“可我心里一直想的，是你……”  
“我知道，我发现你心不在焉，还说一些莫名其妙的话。”  
源氏不好意思地将脸埋在了半藏宽阔的胸膛，用额头磨蹭了一会儿，突然又想起一件事，“那你昨天和卫生间里的人说了什么？他们都怕你的样子，没人敢进来。”  
“我就撩起了袖子而已。”半藏用手背轻轻蹭了蹭源氏的脸蛋，摇了摇左臂。源氏看见从饱满的左胸蔓延至整条手臂的纹身，是一条腾云驾雾的蓝色巨龙。  
“难怪他们怕你，黑道大哥。”源氏咯咯笑了，仔细地观察着那纹身，用手指沿着龙鳞的走向，从手腕一路抚摸至半藏胸前。若说蛇神的鬼面白蛇透着一股灵动的柔美和狡黠的邪气，这条缠绕在手臂上的巨龙，算是矫健遒劲、正义凛然了。  
蛇飞天就是龙啊……源氏又回忆起那句话。哥哥，你也会同这纹身一样，由蛇化龙吗？这也许只是一个隐喻，但如果是真的，是否所谓的“时机成熟”便是你化龙之时，也就是我们分别之日呢？保佑岛田家世代风调雨顺的南风神龙消失了二十来年，正是那个夭折的婴儿降生时起，你难道就是南风神龙的化身？身负所谓重任，便少不了处心积虑仔细经营，何况由动物化为人形，恐怕不如吃饭喝水那般轻易，“天机不可泄露”，听起来只是一个用来搪塞的借口，若我问你福山、吉田的死和你有没有关系，你会回答是还是不是呢？但这些问题，源氏通通不敢问出口，他生怕得到肯定的回答——那一定会成为让“我们之间的关系”决堤的洪水猛兽。  
“不早了，丰川该来送早餐了，你快躲一躲，可以去浴室里！”源氏指了指浴室门，却突然失去了胸前的支撑倒在床上。半藏不见了，但源氏低头时便看见一个熟悉的身影，那条陪伴他度过了烂漫春光和炎热夏暑的白蛇，唯一不同的是他的眼睛，从危险的亮黄色，变为更加骇人的猩红，就和蛇神身上纹的一模一样。源氏不禁笑了：“你这又是何苦，为了假装和蛇神不是同一个人，还要刻意伪装你的眼睛，最后不还是要被我知道的？”白蛇不置可否地对着源氏吐了吐信子，顺着床脚爬下去就不见了。  
几个月前，半藏的确是因为吉田的死而离开的，他为了能够自如地化形而在短时间内将吉田的精气消耗殆尽。而一个身体健康的年轻人离奇猝死，一定会让人们首先怀疑到他周围最不同寻常的人和物身上。源氏经历了更多在常人看来不可思议的事情之后，一定比其他人对他怀疑更深。而源氏现在没有说出他的疑问，也许只是因为久别重逢的喜悦还占据着他的内心。倘若他有朝一日真的问了，那也一定也得将他们本为神龙的秘密和盘托出，至于源氏是否能接受自己的兄长为了尽快变龙重新执掌世界而害人，那只能看运气了。这几个月里半藏一直居无定所，就算是终于彻底修炼成了人形，也还在为寻找唤醒自身神龙之力的方法而奔波。神龙蛰伏在兄弟两人体内已经多年，但就像冬眠的蛇等待着天气回暖，神龙之力也需要一个特殊的契机才能重新召唤——这便是半藏所说的“时机成熟”。半藏思前想后，岛田家长期受到龙神的专门眷顾，恐怕拥有着世上最浓厚的神龙之气，他本打算找到变龙方法之后再回来直接将源氏带走，这么一想又决定回到岛田家寻找线索。

源氏这两天被关了禁闭只能待在屋里，但因为有半藏的陪伴而丝毫不觉得无聊。不过有件事困扰着他。  
“你真的不想尝试一下安全套吗，哥哥？”源氏站在淋浴下，整个人趴在半藏身上，紧张地等他帮自己清理那些正在从后穴中流出的白色粘稠液体。  
“不想尝试，这样不是挺好的？”  
“哪里好了……唔……”他实在不明白自己的兄长为什么能在射了几次之后还有力气抱着他去浴室里里外外仔仔细细地清理一番，而且为了确保没有残留，那些瘦长的手指在他体内抠挖抽插的感觉就像是重新再经历一场漫长的性爱，直到他浑身瘫软地挂在半藏身上哀哀地抱怨。  
“你不喜欢？”  
“倒也谈不上不喜欢……”  
“那就是喜欢。”  
源氏今天也觉得有苦说不出，这个哥哥在赖皮方面真的好棒棒。  
“而且，不戴套你会怀孕吗？”  
源氏感到自己的脸刷地一红，“怎么可能……”  
“那不就得了。”  
不过源氏并没有放弃说服半藏。一天放学，他独自溜到一个离家和学校都比较远的便利店，在确保四下里都没有熟人之后，买了几盒安全套藏进书包带回了家。  
“这是什么？”入夜后，白蛇从书架里钻出来，变成了人形，蛇鳞渐渐消失后的赤裸身体牢牢地吸引着源氏的视线。他盯着源氏手中方形铝箔包装的小东西，眼中的红色褪成了干净的白色。  
“别装傻，你当然知道这是什么，你只是不愿意用罢了。”源氏看着半藏装作一脸疑惑的样子翻了个白眼，撕开安全套的包装，捏着它头部的突起向半藏走近。  
“超薄装，持久装，情迷装……魔法装又是什么？”半藏看着源氏摆在桌上的几个盒子，毫不顾忌地将上面显眼的字样读了出来，并且无视了红着脸握起他的阴茎轻轻撸动的源氏，拆开了那个“魔法装”的盒子，“热感螺纹，冰感螺纹……草莓味？你喜欢这个？”  
源氏的脸更红了，他的确是想尝试不同的种类，但被人直接指出还是觉得羞耻万分，至于草莓味，那纯属是一个混合种类套装中的意外。“我随便拿的，没注意里面是什么样的……”他一边解释着，一边小心翼翼地将安全套套在了那根勃起的器物上，“以后只需要扔掉这个就行了，不需要再事后清理。”  
“我还以为你享受那个，而我也喜欢你每次帮我舔干净。不过这样看来，你似乎有点嫌弃我太快，或是不够粗，或是技术不行。”半藏一遍坦然地说着，仿佛理所当然似的，一边又露出些许担忧和愧疚的表情来，但很快又恢复了自信，突然提高了一些声音，“我会改进的，弟弟。”  
半藏的语气越是肯定，源氏就越是慌张，他觉得自己无论怎么解释都会被半藏不太正常的脑回路曲解——当然，也有一定可能是故意逗他，不管怎样，一切关于性的商讨，半藏总能占到上风，并且一次又一次让源氏发出嗯啊浪叫的声音来。  
“少爷，您怎么了，需要帮忙吗？”  
已经半夜十二点多了，往常宅子里的人应该都睡下了，源氏却听见门外传来丰川的声音。他慌里慌张地拍了拍趴在自己身上的半藏，在他迅速变蛇溜走后坐了起来，应了一句，“没什么，你怎么还没睡？”  
“失眠，出来走动一下，刚才听见少爷屋里有动静，来问问！”  
“哦，我也睡不着，在屋里运动运动，累了就能睡着了，你快回去休息吧，我没事。”源氏随口说了个谎，先不说要帮助半藏隐藏身份的事情，他当然也不想让别人知道他每天和一个堪称来路不明的男人混在一起，还做各种羞耻的事情。  
但丰川也并非好糊弄的人，他不仅承担着照顾源氏起居的任务，当然也负责替家主监管源氏，随时向家主报告源氏的生活、学习、社交等等方面的情况——还包括各种异常的小细节，这种事情自然也不会被放过，就算是睡不着起床做运动可以理解，但屋里黑灯瞎火的，还发出断断续续的呻吟声，着实是值得怀疑了。第二天，他趁源氏不在家的时候，向一些与源氏有接触的家仆询问一些状况。有人表示偶尔也会听见少爷屋里传出一些奇怪的声音，不仅是呻吟声，还会有模糊的对话声，当然也不排除他在看什么小电影的可能云云。也有人说在清洗少爷的床单时发现上面有少量血迹和斑驳的不明液体干涸的痕迹，而且他最近换洗衣服的频率有所增加。甚至还有人说最近偶然看见白蛇从墙头一闪而过，不知道是不是出现了幻觉。  
了解了这些异常情况，丰川心里大致有了一些猜想，但在和家主报告时只描述了他的所见所闻。家主听完这些，勃然大怒，“什么乱七八糟的，这个不肖子，给我在他的房间装上监控摄像头，我倒要看看他到底在乱搞什么！”

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

第九章

亲爱的读者，也许你会因为这个故事进展太慢而忘了它的来龙去脉。它开始于一个冬天，一个少年从雪地里捡回了一条蛇，渐渐地，这条蛇竟化成了人形，并声称自己是少年早夭的哥哥。这个故事也结束于冬天，直到一年后的今天，花村的百姓们还津津乐道着那天岛田大宅七重塔上的异景。  
虽然龙神已经缺席了二十年，但岛田家依旧不敢抛弃祭龙的传统，年复一年地举办祭龙大典，将七重塔装饰得熠熠生辉。祭典前一晚，当全家上下都在紧锣密鼓地做准备的时候，源氏却以自己笨手笨脚只会帮倒忙为由，从人群中脱身，回到了自己的房间。  
源氏发现半藏并不在屋里，只祈祷着他在以白蛇的形态到处溜达的时候不要被人发现，毕竟它已经成为被全家上下通缉的对象。他真的是龙神吗？尽管岛田家一直供奉着龙神，但源氏从未见过龙神现身，只把那些老人们讲述的目睹龙神降临的故事当做完全虚构的神话，他甚至一度相信自己是一个无神论者，直到他遇见蛇神的那天为止。这几天，福山和吉田的死一直萦绕在他的心头，情人的回归固然令他狂喜，但情欲的潮涌褪去之后，良知逐渐接管了他的心胸。他将自己锁进浴室，胡乱搓洗着自己的头发和身体，双手撑着墙壁低头久久站立着。  
源氏听见了敲门声，料想是半藏回来了，便随便披了条浴巾走了出来。他还沉浸在悲伤里，急需一个温暖的怀抱，而这里只有半藏可以给他。半藏穿着源氏的浴衣，藏蓝色的布料织有若隐若现的龙鳞纹饰，肩膀和背后用金线绣着岛田家的家纹，两条首尾相接的神龙组成一个圆圈，仿佛可以圈住整个家族的财富与荣誉。源氏靠向半藏的怀中，本想伸手环住他的腰，却突然犹豫了。他抬头看着半藏的眼睛，迷人的棕色与纯净的白色，不添加任何属于白蛇的红色杂质。从黑色短发上滴下的水沾湿了他的眼角，被半藏小心拂去了。半藏不理解源氏为何显得如此落寞，只好低头打算吻他，却意外发现源氏眼中有一丝惊惧一闪而过。但源氏没有反抗，只是认命地垂下眼皮，等待着落到嘴唇上的安慰。  
半藏温柔地吮吸着源氏的嘴唇，他的双手握住源氏的腰侧，将他往床的方向推，两人踉踉跄跄地移动着，身体逐渐向对方靠近，直到源氏倒在床上，而半藏倒在了他的身上。温柔的亲吻逐渐变成粗暴的撕咬，源氏用牙齿堪称啃噬般将自己的困惑与悲愤都发泄在半藏身上，尽管他没有任何证据证明两位忠仆的死亡与半藏有关。只消一个问句。但源氏没有那个胆量，他的勇气就像现在的呼吸一样破碎。  
半藏紧紧地抓着源氏的肩膀，他安静地承受着源氏的狂暴，回想起一年来的分分合合，他给源氏带来的肉体或是精神的苦痛，岂止这一次的纵容可以弥补，更何况千年以前，他还背负着杀死北风神龙的血债。  
源氏逐渐没了纠缠的力气，于是放开了半藏又红又肿的嘴唇。他抬起双腿缠绕住半藏，睁开被泪水沾湿的双眼，看着眼前与父亲颇有六七分相似的男人，想起父亲每次对那个“夭折的长子”的躲闪态度，加重了迷茫。只消一个问句。源氏的良心又在叫嚣着，问他，问他！“哥哥，”源氏终于从牙关挤出一句话，发现自己的声音过分沙哑，好像被狂风割过的破布，“……和我做吧。”他还是没问出口。如果对他只有身体上的眷恋就好了，源氏想，他到底爱不爱我，是坏是好，是奸诈还是诚恳，是杀人犯还是救世主，都无关紧要。  
源氏制止了半藏寻找润滑剂的动作，双腿纠缠得更紧，好像他的欲火已经烧遍了全身，再不灭火就要将他燃尽了似的。但实际上他浑身冰冷，垫在身下的湿浴巾已经冷却下来，暴露在空气中的手脚已经冷却下来，如果半藏再不离他近一点，他怕他的心脏也要被冻结了。但他还是坚持要半藏进入自己，他用脚后跟在半藏背上毫无章法地磨蹭，伸手去触碰半藏已经半勃的性器——是烫的，他立马缩回了手，不是因为被烫到，而是终于意识到了自己的冷。  
“源氏，你怎么了？停下，你根本不在状态。”半藏解开了衣襟，用温暖宽大的肉体紧紧抱住源氏。之前的神秘、霸道、独断，和那些对源氏近乎无礼的“玩弄”与“惩罚”，都让他自责不已，他突然怀疑起自己是否值得源氏这样的依恋。他的确在渴望着源氏，但不是现在这样，出于莫名其妙的赌气，亦或是真正的犹豫和怀疑，偏偏要用极端的行为来掩饰。  
“我问你的话，你会说吗？如果不会说，那就忘了吧。”源氏觉得身体暖了一些，他用双手抱住半藏的后背，手指几乎要嵌进他的肌肉，两人保持着这种姿势躺了一会儿，不动也不说话，直到源氏突然翻身将半藏压在身下骑跨。他坐在半藏的性器上，用会阴磨蹭着那根似乎比它主人的嘴诚实的肉茎，令它硬挺起来。  
一点也没变。半藏暗暗地想，他在一千年后重新结识了自己的弟弟，却又在这个人类身上看到了南风神龙的所有个性。以前被他认定为过分的甚至有些懦弱的善良，其实只是弟弟身上比他更具人性的部分；与神相比，他是脆弱的，并且会用任性来掩饰他的脆弱，但他的任性也并非是无理取闹，他总是为自己认为正确的东西坚持着。如果源氏将他的疑问问出口，他也会如实回答，什么都骗不过源氏的敏感，除非想要狠狠地伤害他。  
源氏从枕头下摸出了润滑液，随便挤了一些胡乱抹在后穴之后就匆匆地往半藏挺立的性器坐去。好容易挤进去一个头部，但硬邦邦的柱体好像卡在了穴口一般进退不得——这太狼狈了。他不得不调整了一下姿势，让肉茎退出来再带上更多润滑液重新进入。他的身体缓缓下沉，直到自己的臀部与半藏的胯部紧紧相贴严丝合缝。他俯下身，身体因此重新勾勒了体内粗大性器的形状。他虔诚地吻着半藏左胸的纹身，那里纹着龙神的形象，片片栩栩如生的蓝色龙鳞像是嵌在半藏的皮肤上一样，甚至像是半藏天生就拥有的一般。源氏任由他的思绪像野草一样疯长，他嗅着半藏身上天然的气味，兼有动物肉体的暖腻与水生植物的冷腥，他不知该如何定义这种味道，总之每次都让他着迷到昏聩。但他的吻是带有侵略意味的，他轻轻啃咬着乳头周围带着点点突起的皮肤，像是在叩打半藏的心门一般，像是在审问半藏的心是否会对他诚实一般。  
半藏双手扶着源氏的胯部，尽管他已经将源氏牢牢钉在了自己的身上，但还是害怕源氏会倒下或是侧倾。源氏将头埋在半藏两扇胸肌中央，闷哼着动了动屁股，接着开始有节奏地律动。他不想去思考但又忍不住去想象半藏的性器是怎样在自己的肠壁上留下各种痕迹的，而他的肠壁又是怎样将自己的褶皱嵌入它的褶皱，蠕动着吸干它分泌的一切液体，吸干他的克制与耐心，还有往常根本不会发扬的绅士风度。他逐渐抬起了上身，用膝盖撑起自己身体的重量，开始大幅度挺动起来。半藏的肌肉随着源氏的动作抖动着，让源氏产生一种自己正在支配半藏的错觉。  
只消一个问句。问他！问他！源氏快抑制不住这即将破胸而出的强烈愿望了。我会被认定为共犯吗？源氏有些害怕，但良心不断推挤着他的舌头，让他不得不张开嘴，但只能从口中泻出一些喑哑的呻吟。问他！良心又催促了一遍。“哥哥，半藏——”  
“嗯？”半藏皱了一下眉头，也许是因为源氏突然停下而感到疑惑，也许是嗅到了危险的气息。  
“我问你一个问题。”源氏漫不经心地继续动作，但是在放缓了速度的同时将臀肉收得更紧。半藏突然深吸了一口气，射精的欲望占据了他的大脑，但现在绝不是时候，他尽力将这一波快感压了下去。“福山和吉田的死，和你有没有关系？”源氏以极快的语速问出了这个问题，他害怕再犹豫下去，半藏无辜的表情就会让他就再也问不出口了，“实话实说，哥哥，实话实说。”  
半藏闭上了眼睛，他不知道回答了之后源氏会不会向他下达最后的判决书，判决他们的关系是继续还是破裂，或许他心里已经有了答案，只等向半藏验证。“是我。”  
半藏睁开眼睛，发现源氏咧嘴笑了，笑得像个纯洁的孩童，尽管性事在他脸上染上红晕，在他的臀缝留下水迹。“至少你对我诚实。”源氏的眼中顿时噙满了泪水，但他依旧抑制住哭腔问道：“那你是不是……”  
“贱货！”  
源氏突然听见一声严厉的责骂，接着是房门被撞开的声音。他还坐在半藏身上，屁股里含着一根又粗又硬的肉棒，但它也在那一声巨响之后迅速蔫了下来。源氏连滚带爬地从半藏身上下来为自己随便裹上一件衣服，被闯入的岛田宗次郎——他的父亲，抓住了纤细的手腕，然后用力一甩，整个人撞到床边，瘫倒在地。  
“你是谁！”宗次郎的表情怒不可遏，他抓起想要扶源氏起来的半藏的领口，像一头被激怒的狮子一般瞪视，这次比刚才在监控画面中看到的清晰多了，他眼前这个年轻人，的确长得与自己有六七分相似。他不得不回想起多年前那个噩梦，他的两个儿子在次子的卧房苟合。他万万不敢相信那个本在一岁时就夭折了的儿子还会再次出现在岛田家。几分钟之前，就在他忙完祭典的准备工作之后，突然想起丰川已经在源氏房间装好了监控，便心血来潮决定打开看一下，却发现他被宠坏的儿子正骑在一个陌生男人身上像蛆虫一样缓慢地蠕动，并且以“半藏”——他早夭的长子的名字来称呼他，而此人还亲口承认是自己害死了两个家仆。宗次郎感到一阵晕眩，如果眼前的青年不是幻觉的话，被诅咒的兄弟乱伦还是发生了。  
半藏抓住父亲的手腕试图挣脱，但中年人的力气一点都不比他差，他们僵持着谁也不让谁，而面对半藏的沉默，宗次郎再次爆发出怒吼：“你到底是谁！”半藏没有回答宗次郎的问题，他被随后赶到的几个家仆绑了起来，被迫跪在地上。源氏回过神来，已经泪如雨下，他跪在父亲的脚边，抬头用乞求的目光看着他哭诉：“父亲，是我的错！”然后又失措地看向半藏，全然忘记半藏对他的嘱咐，要在宗次郎面前揭露他的身份了，他不知道这样做会有什么后果，但父亲总归会对自己的骨肉网开一面，“哥哥，你快告诉父亲，你是半藏，是他的儿子！”  
啪！宗次郎甩了源氏一个耳光，顿时在他脸上留下红印，“胡说八道，不知廉耻！”然后他命令家仆们把两人带到七重塔去。塔内已经为祭龙大典装饰完毕，数千支蜡烛散发的暖光充满了整座高塔，丰盛的祭品摆放在书写着家训“龙头蛇尾”的牌匾下。高处，南风神龙在壁画中俯视着这里即将发生的一场处决。  
偌大的塔中只有他们三人，兄弟二人面对着龙神的画像跪下，面前是盛怒的父亲。源氏低着头谁也不敢看，想到朝夕相处的白蛇为了化为人形却杀害了两个无辜的人，他就由衷地感到一阵恶寒。他到底肩负怎样的重任不可泄露，万一那只是他心安理得残害生命的借口呢？但他还有一个问题未问出口——你是不是龙神？在庄严的壁画与父亲的怒火下他无法开口，生怕假如自己判断错误便算是渎神的举动。假如蛇真的可以成为龙，那么身为龙神为什么没有庇佑他们，反而害人呢？龙神到底是善良的吗？  
半晌，宗次郎才抑制住声音中的颤抖发问：“你果真是半藏？那个夭折的孩子？”半藏点点头，毫不畏惧地对上宗次郎凶狠的目光，龙神的威严逐渐从他的眼神中透露出来，他感受到体内积聚的神力就要迸发，却还是缺少一个契机，但他知道那个时刻很快就会到来。  
宗次郎惊讶于半藏竟敢用这种挑战的眼神直视他，好像他自己才是那个龙神的罪臣一样。他走到香案前，拿起那把供奉着的家传的太刀——它日日提醒着岛田家不要荒废得以起家的铸剑工艺，承载着岛田家人对龙神的尊敬与崇拜，家族的兴盛与荣耀，理应用来做最合乎家族荣誉的事情。  
“人死不能复生。”宗次郎开始宣布他的判决，“岛田家没有尽到养育你的责任，是我的罪孽。但龙神为何偏偏自你降生起就不再眷顾岛田一族？因你与源氏身负兄弟乱伦的诅咒而被龙神唾弃！本以为只养一个孩子便能破除诅咒，却没料想夭折长子竟化成妖孽，吸食人气，与弟苟合……”  
源氏的脑袋嗡嗡作响，什么诅咒，什么乱伦，他与半藏的关系就这样被父亲武断地定义了？或许这就是天意吧，无论做出怎样的努力去改变，最终都会走上注定的路子。  
“也许这是岛田家必经的一次劫难，今天我就要替龙神处决你这个逆子！”宗次郎举起了太刀，他精于武术，这一刀斩落，势必要将人劈成两半。  
源氏万万没想到，他敬爱的父亲竟然会做出这种冲动的举动，他下意识地站起想要阻挡父亲，在这一刻，仿佛他对半藏的所有质疑都烟消云散。白蛇，蛇神，半藏，在源氏第十七年的生命留下深刻的烙印，不管他是不是龙神，他在源氏眼里都是一个独一无二的守护者，就如同他们两个二十年来藕断丝连的生命轨迹一样，半藏身负的重任也是生命中躲不过的劫难，才会造成如今无可挽回的局面。  
“源氏！”岛田家的女主人不顾家仆们的阻拦来到七重塔门口的时候，刚好看见源氏撞在了她丈夫手中太刀的刀刃上，利刃划过源氏的胸口，鲜血溅到宗次郎的脸上、身上，溶进黑色的羽织消失不见。她从门口跌跌撞撞地奔过来，脚步凌乱几乎要把自己绊倒，然后跪倒在源氏身边，血染上了她的裙摆，“源氏！源氏！丰川！快叫医生！次郎，你这是造什么孽啊！”  
半藏目睹源氏为自己挡刀，却因为自己被绳索束缚动弹不得而没能及时将源氏推开。他为自己方才的倨傲后悔不已，只得在众目睽睽之下摇身一变化为白蛇，蜿蜒着身躯，淌过源氏流了满地的鲜血爬上他的胸口，那足有半尺长的血口仍在汩汩地渗血，而源氏已经在濒临昏迷的边缘，他殷红的血液映入白蛇的双眼，渗透进鳞片的缝隙，将白蛇染得斑斑驳驳。  
他们的父母仍沉浸在误伤源氏的震惊与悲痛中，谁也分不出精力去惊讶半藏是怎样变成了白蛇。突然，屋里屋外一瞬间宛如白昼，令他们眼前一花——大概是闪电，随着轰隆一声巨响，便是狂风大作，暴雨滂沱，密集的雨点敲打着塔上层层叠叠的瓦片，奏出嘈杂的乐曲。等他们再回过神时，眼前哪还有什么白蛇！蓝色的幽光占据了他们的视野，仔细分辨就能看清那一片片泛着贝彩的鳞片。是龙！它白色的胡须修长及地染上血色，尖利的脚爪嵌入地板，巨大的身形几乎要将整个大堂挤满。宗次郎浑身颤抖着同他的妻子一起五体投地，因为他们都认得出，这同壁画上如出一辙的巨兽便是岛田家的守护之神——南风神龙。  
白蛇在接触了自己胞弟的血液之后，终于激发了体内的龙神之力，向上天引来闪电完成最后一步的修炼。但他的弟弟已经奄奄一息，随时都可能失去生命。他无法忍受目睹弟弟的第二次死亡，塔外的暴雨便是他胸中巨大悲痛的最佳映照。神龙眼中的泪水滴在源氏相比之下显得弱小的身躯，渗入那条骇人的伤口，融入他的骨血。南风神龙俯下脖颈，眷恋地将下巴依靠在源氏的胸口，口中发出呜呜的哀鸣。然而，他突然触到那颗脆弱人类心脏开始有力地搏动，骨肉之间摩擦出咯吱的异响，仿佛身体正在将自己重构。  
花村的百姓在听见那声惊雷后都来到窗前眺望，上了年纪的人们都对这种响动印象深刻。春雷阵阵，大雨滂沱，蓝色的闪电劈开夜空，将花村照亮宛如白昼——岛田宗次郎，花村最有名望家族的现任族长出生时，花村便是这副景象。龙神在缺席了二十年之后突然降临，那景象甚至比以往还要奇异。突然，一道绿色的闪电从云端引向了岛田家的七重塔，令整座塔绽放着蓝绿色的异彩壮丽非凡。随后人们看见有一篮一绿两道光线冲破了七重塔顶，它们彼此缠绕旋转着升入天际，逐渐消失在蓝色间或绿色的巨大闪电之中。

END

———————————————

感谢读者看到这里~最后说说我的构思，对一些情节做出了解释。

这篇文脑洞最早不知道是什么时候开的了，和基友尔雅讨论了很久之后决定下笔，16年底写下了第一章，最终在17年内写完了最后一章。一开始只打算写3个部分，是个正剧向的甚至有些悲情的“神话”故事，但和尔雅越聊脑洞越多，逐渐变成了这个傻黄甜的pwp合集。

兄弟乱伦在一千年前的南风神龙和如今的岛田宗次郎眼里，是个邪恶的诅咒，是被上天或是龙神唾弃的，然而当它成为了命中注定，无论作何试图阻止的努力（杀死北风神龙、只生一个好）都无法改变时，他们能做的只能是接受，甚至深陷于此，甘之如饴（半藏对源氏的感情）。其实到了宗次郎说出他们的行为被龙神唾弃的时候，事情变得矛盾可笑起来，他本以为兄弟俩是“龙神的罪臣”，但他在半藏也就是龙神的注视下选择杀人来终结这个乱伦闹剧，已经将自己变成了那个罪臣。

源氏或者说北风神龙比他们的哥哥更具人性，或者说更愿意遵循人类的真性情和原始欲望，诸如一千年前支持兄妹结婚，向兄长表白，一千年后作为人类，迷恋蛇神的肉体，在蛇神离开后也思念不已。但他是有底线的，这一点上也让他更加接近人，比如他猜到是半藏害了两个仆人的时候，自己的良心也在遭受煎熬。他选择为半藏挡刀，一方面是出于对半藏的爱，另一方面也是因为他能够将心比心，因为半藏对他诚实（坦白自己杀人），因此他也选择信任半藏之前所说，自己有重任在身。

而南风神龙、蛇神、半藏，则一直是作为神的存在，他的成长在于，从违抗自己内心深处的情感（对弟弟的爱）到接受并且追求它。但他的方式是笨拙的，是不太具备人性的浪漫的，也就是源氏会对此接受良好吧，祭品啊钓鱼执法什么的（。以至于到最后被绑着跪在七重塔中的时候，他一开始也因为自己的自负而没有揭露自己的身份，也没有变蛇逃脱。只有目睹弟弟的第二次死亡时，才终于激发了他最激烈的情感，放下了自己的骄傲，在众目睽睽之下变成白蛇逃脱绳索，也因此打破了上天对他神力的禁锢，重新化身为龙。然后是关于半藏害人。背景是智械危机爆发，人间再次陷入混乱之中，急需找到北风神龙一同维持人间的平衡与秩序，为了尽快变龙，为了更高的目标，他不惜杀害两个无辜的人，对于作为神的南风神龙来说，是合理的必要的牺牲。

而正因为两兄弟的人格与神格之间互相制衡，才能使人间平衡和谐，二者缺一不可。

他们顺应了上天的安排，命运的驱使，心甘情愿地直面自己的情感之后，就开始了没羞没躁的生活啦！在这里，他们比俄狄浦斯幸运。


End file.
